Je n'oublierai jamais
by eliloulou
Summary: OS participation au concours ALLOCOP sur le thème Edward/Bella: Et si Edward était perdu un soir de tempète et trouvait refuge chez Bella!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**POV Edward**

Nous étions mon équipe et moi à la Push, une plage de l'océan pacifique absolument magnifique pour la réalisation d'un documentaire. Nous y étions depuis trois jours pour les repérages et rencontrer les habitants et les figurants. Le temps était catastrophique et nos travaux n'avançaient pas. J'avais continuellement les producteurs sur le dos car tout retard coûtait énormément d'argent. Comme si j'avais une quelconque action sur la météo.

En cette veille de Week-end, l'équipe technique avait organisé une soirée à l'hôtel avec les figurants et je décidai donc d'en profiter pour faire un saut à New York rencontrer les producteurs et passer voir ma famille puisque les prises de vue ne commenceraient que lundi matin.

Je pris donc la route ce vendredi aux alentours de 17h afin de me rendre à l'aéroport international William R Fairchild de Port-Angeles pour m'embarquer vers chez moi. Le trajet était difficile car la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis le matin et les routes étaient glissantes.

Je roulais depuis une demi-heure sur la route 110 et elle me paraissait interminable. Je devais regagner la petite ville de Forks avant d'emprunter la nationale 101 vers Port-Angeles. La pluie entre-temps était devenue diluvienne et je ne voyais pratiquement rien. Un moment, l'idée de rebrousser chemin me traversa l'esprit mais je trouvais plus prudent d'arriver à Forks et d'attendre là-bas que cette tempête se calme.

Je venais encore de parcourir plus d'une demi-heure de route et Forks n'était toujours pas visible. Mais des rafales de vent venaient s'ajouter maintenant à la pluie et j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à rouler sans perdre le contrôle de mon véhicule.

Je sentais bien que je ne roulais plus sur une route aussi belle qu'à mon départ de la Push mais j'ignorais totalement où je me trouvais. Je stoppai la voiture pour essayer de téléphoner à Emmett mon assistant et frère, resté à la fête s'étant trouvé une jolie blonde pour passer la soirée et peut-être le Week-end. Pas de signal. Je chipotai au GPS essayant de savoir où je me situais. Pas de signal.

_Merde, c'est bien ma veine. Perdu au milieu de nulle part et sans moyen de communication._

Je démarrai et repris la route quand j'aperçus enfin une lueur. Je pensais que j'approchais de Forks mais ce n'était qu'une maison isolée. C'était une maison de bois assez simple dont une fenêtre à gauche de l'entrée était éclairée. J'hésitai un moment puis décidai d'aller demander s'il n'y avait pas le téléphone pour contacter mon frère.

Je stationnai la voiture le plus près possible de la maison. J'ouvris la portière et mis le pied à terre dans une flaque immense m'immergeant jusqu'aux chevilles.

_Eh, merde !_

Je courus jusqu'au porche où je frappai vivement étant trempé comme un canard en moins de trente secondes. J'attendais depuis 3-4 minutes quand enfin on vint ouvrir la porte. La lumière aveuglante de la pièce m'empêchait de voir correctement la personne qui se tenait à la porte mais c'était une jeune femme.

J'étais surpris car je m'étais attendu à voir un vieil ermite m'accueillir et certainement pas une femme. J'en avais perdu la parole.

« Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée de mon silence.

« Heu, oui … je me suis égaré avec ce temps et je voulais savoir si je pouvais téléphoner ? »

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais avec la tempête, les lignes sont coupées, » répondit-elle, simplement.

Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre et cela me frustrait. Elle avait une voix si douce, si mélodieuse et elle semblait si jeune.

_Que peut bien faire une jeune fille seule au milieu des bois ?_

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le meilleur moyen de me rendre à Forks sans que je ne me perde à nouveau ?» questionnai-je, en me tortillant pour essayer de mieux la voir.

« Oh, vous êtes bien éloigné. Vous devez retourner sur vos pas et après plus ou moins 2 km, vous arriverez à un croisement. La route à droite est la 110 et vous amènera à Forks. Mais avec les pluies qui sont tombées aujourd'hui, la route risque d'être impraticable surtout de nuit. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais essayer de retrouver cette route, merci,» dis-je à regret, faisant mine de repartir vers ma voiture.

« Attendez ! La route est vraiment dangereuse par un temps pareil. Vous voulez rester le temps que la pluie se calme et de vous sécher un peu, » ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde mais j'avais tellement envie de la voir à la lumière pour savoir si sa belle voix correspondait bien à son visage. Et puis, j'étais trempé et frigorifié alors pourquoi pas accepter.

« Merci, je veux bien, j'ai vraiment besoin de me réchauffer. »

« Entrez et installez-vous devant la cheminée. Je vais aller chercher des vêtements secs pour vous changer pendant que ceux-ci sècheront, » proposa-t-elle, en disparaissant au fond de la pièce.

Elle disparut quelques minutes puis revint avec un jean et une chemise de flanelle sous le bras.

« Tenez, j'espère qu'ils vous iront. »

« Merci. »

« Il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir, si vous voulez. »

J'ôtai mes chaussures et chaussettes que je mis devant la cheminée. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué. Une fois changé, je trainai un peu dans le couloir et je vis que la maison n'avait qu'une chambre avec un grand lit, la salle de bain et la pièce principale avec une petite cuisine attenante. Elle était parfaitement entretenue et il semblait qu'une autre personne vivait également ici, car il y avait deux brosses à dent sur le lavabo.

« Donnez-moi vos vêtements, je vais les mettre à sécher devant le feu, » dit-elle, en tendant la main.

Je repris place dans le canapé et en profitai pour l'observer, enfin. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux châtains relevés en chignon, un visage en forme de cœur avec de jolies pommettes rebondies. Elle avait un teint pâle agrémenté de petites rougeurs. Mais surtout, elle avait de magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat. En un mot, elle était ravissante.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » questionna-t-elle, se rapprochant mais évitant de me regarder.

« Edward, …Edward Cullen. Et vous ?»

« Bella. Comment avez-vous fait pour venir vous perdre par ici ?»

« Je viens de la Push où je travaillais et je devais allez à l'aéroport de Port-Angeles. Avec le mauvais temps, je ne voyais pas où j'allais et je suis arrivé ici. » Elle sembla perturbée par ce que je venais de dire mais se reprit très vite.

« Vous avez de la chance. Un peu plus loin et vous finissiez dans le lac. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme comme vous, habite seule au milieu de la forêt ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Je vis ses joues s'empourprer et elle baissa les yeux.

« Je ne vis pas seule mais Jacob est absent ce soir. »

« Oh. » Je ne trouvais rien d'autres à ajouter. Je continuais de la regarder, fasciner par cette fille si belle, si douce, si naturelle, si différente de toutes celles que je connaissais.

« Comme j'étais seule, je n'ai pas prévus grand-chose pour le repas mais je serai contente de le partager avec vous, » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer. »

« Ok. J'apporte tout près du feu, nous aurons plus chaud et pour une fois, personne ne me le reprochera. »

« Jacob n'apprécie pas les plateaux télé ? » Plaisantai-je, en souriant.

« Oh non, il est plutôt … conventionnel ! Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ou d'inhabituel. »

Bella disparut dans le coin cuisine et ramena un plateau contenant du poulet froid, une salade de pommes de terre, des tomates et un plat de fraises. Il y avait également une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle remplit deux verres.

Elle s'installa à l'autre extrémité du canapé, les jambes sous elle.

« Quel travail faisais-tu à la Push ? »

« Je réalise un documentaire sur la réserve. » Je vis son visage se crisper une fois de plus, mais son sourire reprit vite le dessus.

« Tu es cinéaste. Ca doit-être génial. »

« Oui, c'est passionnant. Tu pourras venir nous voir un jour si tu veux. »

« J'en doute. J'entre à la fac lundi. »

« Tu étudies quoi ? »

« Littérature. »

« Super. Plus tard, tu pourras écrire des scénario pour mes films, » répondis-je en riant.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de Bella. Nous buvions notre verre de vin en poursuivant notre discussion sur tout et rien. J'aurais aimé poser des questions sur Jacob mais je n'osais pas.

_Si j'avais une nana comme elle, je ne la laisserais pas seule ici. Je ne mettrais pas autant de distance ente nous !_

Je la regardais à côté de moi et je commençais à l'imaginer dans mes bras, en train de l'embrasser, de la caresser.

_Rêve pas, Edward. Tu vas te prendre une de ces raclées._

Ma main se leva vers la joue de Bella et je la caressai lentement pour qu'elle puisse m'arrêter si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien cherchant un signe. Bella se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les joues en feu.

J'attrapai une fraise que je portais à sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit et la prit tout entière en bouche, glissant ses lèvres sur le bout de mes doigts. Elle fit de même mais je saisis son poignet après avoir mangé la fraise et léchai son index qui avait des traces de fruit. Bella rougit violement à mon geste. Elle prit son verre et but une gorgée de vin pour cacher son trouble.

Comme poussé par une force invisible, je me rapprochai encore plus de Bella, glissai ma main gauche sur sa joue jusqu'à sa nuque et je la tirai vers moi. Fixant les magnifiques yeux chocolat, j'attendais son assentiment qu'elle me donna sous la forme d'un sourire timide. Alors, je n'hésitai plus et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord doux et léger, notre baiser se fit de plus en plus fougueux. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour m'en donner l'accès. Nos langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent une danse effrénée, se découvrant, se trouvant puis se perdant à nouveau.

C'est haletant que nous stoppâmes notre baiser, maintenant mon front contre le sien.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, » avouai-je.

« Je n'ai pas su te dire non. »

« J'ai envie de toi, Bella. Je ne suis pas … »commençai-je, quand Bella posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« J'ai envie de toi aussi, Edward. » Répondit Bella.

Je n'attendais rien d'autre. Je me jetai sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je la serrai contre mon torse tandis que ma main droite passait sous sa blouse caressant son dos. Sa peau était divinement douce. Je la poussai doucement sur le canapé pour la coucher et pris place entre ses cuisses. Ma virilité était déjà bien dressée et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de me frotter contre elle et de lui montrer. Bella gémit à cette sensation. Je soulevai sa blouse et Bella leva les bras pour me permettre de lui ôter.

Bella portait un soutien gorge en dentelle noir. Je me penchai vers elle et déposai un chapelet de baisers de son cou vers ses seins. Je pris ses seins en mains et me mis à mordiller son téton gauche à travers la barrière de dentelle comme mon autre main continuait à découvrir son corps. Elle frissonna et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Lentement, je m'éloignai d'elle m'attaquant au bouton de son jean. Je le fis glisser le long de ses longues jambes et l'envoyai valser… j'envoyai valser dans un coin de la pièce. Elle portait un string assorti à son soutien-gorge. Bella avait un corps magnifique que j'avais du mal à lâcher des yeux. Les joues de Bella virèrent cramoisie sous mon regard.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella. »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais elle rougit de plus belle. Ses mains déboutonnèrent la chemise avant de me l'ôter et de l'envoyer rejoindre ses vêtements. Elle me caressa de ses doigts timides et je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ce baiser était plus profond, plus violent, plus urgent que les précédents et je sentais mon sexe devenir de plus en plus dur et douloureux, ne demandant qu'à être libéré. Ma main descendit jusqu'à son string et je prodiguai des caresses à son intimité au travers du tissu lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Bella essaya de me défaire de mon jeans mais notre position lui rendait les choses difficiles. Je me levai et le retirai prestement emmenant mon boxer dans le mouvement avant de reprendre ma place sur elle. Avant de me réinstaller sur elle, je lui retirai son string qui atterrit également sur le sol. Le seul rempart à notre contact était le soutien-gorge en dentelle que je détachai et fit glisser sur ses bras. J'avais trouvé Bella magnifique en sous-vêtements mais maintenant qu'elle était nue devant moi, le spectacle était splendide.

Je repris ma place l'embrassant à nouveau, lui chuchotant qu'elle était belle.

« Je vais avoir des difficultés à d'attendre plus longtemps, Bella. »

« Alors n'attends pas, murmura-t-elle, à mon oreille avant de prendre le lobe de mon oreille en bouche et de le mordiller provoquant des frissons de plaisir dans tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression que tous mes sens étaient en éveil et c'était cette fille qui déclenchait tout cela. Je caressai la fente de Bella qui était humide et chaude avant de glisser un doigt en elle. Bella se cambra et poussa ses hanches plus fort sur ma main alors j'introduisis un second doigt auquel je donnais un rythme de va et vient. Mon pouce trouva rapidement son bouton de nerf et dessinait des cercles dessus. Elle roulait des hanches de plus en plus vite suivant mon rythme.

Je retirai mes mains, me mis à genoux et attrapai mon pantalon au pied du divan Je sortis un préservatif de mon portefeuille. J'en gardai toujours un ou deux, on ne sait jamais. Je le déballai et le mis en place rapidement avant de me coucher sur Bella. Mon regard fixait le sien, cherchant le dernier signe qui pourrait me stopper mais Bella me sourit et inclina la tête pour me donner son accord.

Je m'introduisis en elle embrassant son cou tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur mon dos. Elle était étroite et la sensation d'être en elle était divine. Sa chaleur m'entourait tout entier. Nous gémîmes ensembles quand je fus entièrement en elle. Je commençai alors mes mouvements de va et vient. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille soulevant ses hanches et me donnant un meilleur accès. Je sentais que ma fin était proche mais je voulais que Bella jouisse avant moi. Ma main retrouva son clitoris et le tritura sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Bella. Subitement, elle se cambra, cria mon nom quand l'extase la frappa violemment. Accélérant mes impulsions, je sentis le plaisir augmenter et dans un cri rauque, je me déversai en elle.

C'est haletant et en sueur que nous nous affalâmes sur le canapé. Ma tête était enfuie dans le cou de Bella qui me caressait les cheveux.

« Waouw, c'était ….incroyable » commençai-je, en suçotant son cou.

« Pour moi aussi. Ca n'avait jamais été ainsi, avant, » avoua-t-elle.

« Jamais ? »

« Non. Surement le goût du fruit défendu. »

« Tu as certainement raison. »

Nous restions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. Profitant uniquement du bien-être que nous ressentions ensemble. Je retirai le préservatif et demandai à Bella si je pouvais me rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle me proposa de prendre une douche. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur m'apprit que la tempête s'était calmée. Il pleuvait toujours mais moins fort et le vent était tombé.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond du couloir accompagné de Bella qui me tendit une serviette. Elle m'observait discrètement et savoir son regard posé sur moi faisait revenir au galop mes envies et je sentis ma verge se tendre à nouveau. Bella rougit une fois de plus. Je lui pris la main et lui demandai si elle voulait prendre une douche avec moi.

« Hum, pourquoi pas ! »

Nous entrâmes dans la petite cabine me disant que chez moi, je ferai placer une double cabine. Bella me tournait le dos alors je pris un peu de savon dans la main et me mis à laver son dos, insistant sur ses épaules puis descendant sur ses bras. Bella pencha la tête vers l'arrière et la déposa sur mon épaule me donnant accès à son cou que je couvris de baisers. Je continuais mon cheminement sur ses seins dont les mamelons étaient dressés pour moi. Je les pris entre mes doigts les caressant, les pinçant et les faisant rouler déclenchant, les gémissements de la déesse qui était dans mes bras. Je poursuivis de la savonner passant sur ses cuisses, ses genoux puis je décrochai le pommeau de la douche pour la rincer. Voir la mousse couler sur son corps comme une caresse me mettait au supplice. Je replaçai mes mains sur ses seins que je cajolai puis ma main droite quitta son sein pour s'aventurer plus bas au niveau de sa toison. Je passai un doigt sur ses lèvres, les écartant et sentant qu'elle était déjà humide.

« Tu es déjà toute mouillée pour moi, mon ange. »

« Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu as sur moi, Edward »

« Je peux me faire une idée ! C'est pareil pour moi. »

Mon doigt s'enfouit en elle, rejoint aussitôt par un deuxième comme mon pouce titillait son bouton de nerf. Bella se cambra un peu plus. Ses hanches essayant de frapper plus fort sur mes doigts. Je pompai rapidement en son centre quand je perçus ses muscles se refermer sur mes doigts. Son corps fut pris de tremblement, ses jambes semblaient avoir des difficultés à de la soutenir et elle hurla mon nom quand son orgasme explosa en elle. Je laissai son corps se calmer avant de retirer mes doigts la gardant lover dans mes bras.

Bella se dégagea et planta son regard dans le mien. Elle vida une noisette de gel douche dans le creux de sa main et commença à me savonner. Son toucher était doux mais ferme. Tout comme moi, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle me savonna avant de me rincer.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon sexe, le caressant avant de l'empoigner à pleine main. Elle soumit mon membre à un doux massage. Je me tendis poussant un gémissement. Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser avidement mais Bella y mit fin et m'assaillit de caresses avec sa bouche alternés de baisers sur mon torse. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes soupirs ni mes gémissements tant c'était agréable.

Bella s'agenouilla à mes pieds, leva les yeux vers moi puis sans me lâcher du regard, lécha d'un long mouvement de la base de ma verge jusqu'au gland. Un cri rauque sortit de ma gorge sans que je puisse le stopper.

« Oh, Bellllla ! »

« Oui, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle, narquoise, continuant à passer sa langue sur mon extrémité, enroulant sa langue autour.

« C'est trop bon. »

C'est d'un mouvement décidé qu'elle m'engouffra dans sa bouche imposant un mouvement de va et vient tandis que sa main plotait mes bourses. Sa seconde main était à la base de mon sexe et suivait de près les mouvements de sa bouche.

Je sentis que j'allais jouir mais je refusais de le faire en elle ainsi.

« Bella, je vais venir … mais je ne veux pas … pas dans ta bouche. » Profitant de sa surprise, je la redressai, l'embrassai goulument et la pris dans mes bras. Bella enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je sortis hors de la douche.

« Le salon ou ta chambre ? » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

« La chambre. »

Je fus rapidement au pied du lit où je la déposai précautionneusement. Je la regardai et elle me montra la table de chevet. Je compris tout de suite. Je l'ouvris pour y prendre un préservatif qu'elle me prit des mains et me l'enfila, ce qui fit augmenter ma dureté et mon besoin de l'avoir au plus vite. Elle m'entraina avec elle en se recouchant. J'avais à peine pris place entre ses cuisses que d'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai fortement. Mon rythme s'installa parfois lent, parfois rapide, parfois doux, parfois violent. Bella gémissait sans retenue. Je grognais de plaisir au creux de son cou la faisant frissonner.

_Je passerai ma vie en elle, c'est fou._

« Tu es si serrée, ma belle. »

« Plus vite Edward. »

A ces mots, toute ma retenue, minime pourtant, flancha et j'intimai un rythme de plus en plus rapide, frappant au fond d'elle.

« S'il te plait …plus fort … s'il te plait. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle. »

Je glissai ma main là où nos corps étaient fusionnés et caressai et cajolai son clitoris pour obtenir qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

« Bella, jouis pour moi, mon ange. Crie pour moi. » Chuchotai-je en titillant son lobe d'oreille, jouant avec ma langue.

A mes mots, je sentis Bella se cambrer, ses muscles se resserrer autour de moi, accentuant par la même occasion mon plaisir.

« Oh, oui, Edward. Comme ça. Oui …. Edwaaard ! »

Quelques mouvements de reins plus tard, j'explosai de plaisir, déversant ma semence en elle. Je m'éloignai d'elle afin de retirer le préservatif que je jetai dans la poubelle près de la table de chevet.

_Prévoyant !_

Je pris Bella dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse. Mon visage était enfoui dans sa chevelure que je humai afin de m'imprégner de son odeur pour m'en souvenir après mon départ.

_Mon départ ! Je voudrai pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. _

« Merci, Edward. »

« Merci ? Pourquoi ? » Je sentais Bella se tendre dans mes bras. Je déposai un bisou sur son épaule, resserrant mon étreinte.

« Pour cette nuit. Je … Je n'avais jamais rien vécu de si intense. Merci. »

« Pour moi aussi cette nuit a été la meilleure de toute ma vie. »

« Tu ne me … juges …. » Bella soupira mais j'attendis qu'elle poursuive. « Tu ne me juges pas … trop mal ? » Bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouges de confusion.

« Bella, » dis-je en la retournant et prenant son menton pour le relever vers moi. « Je ne te juge pas. C'est arrivé et nous sommes tous les deux responsables, » essayai-je de la rassurer, la cajolant en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, avant cette nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé ainsi. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une force invisible nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Je suis désolé mais je ne regrette rien. »

« Moi non plus, Edward, je ne regrette rien. » Je l'attirai plus vers moi pour l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais l'embrasser une vie entière sans m'arrêter. Elle me fascinait, m'attirait comme aucune femme ne m'avait jamais attiré. Pourtant, même si cette nuit resterait gravée dans nos mémoires, du moins dans la mienne, elle allait se terminer. Bella retrouverait son Jacob demain et moi, je repartirai pour New York rejoindre ma famille, ma vie, ma fiancée.

Je soupirai à cet avenir qui m'attendait demain. Je pensais à ma vie toute tracée. Avais-je fait les bons choix ? Mais ma rencontre avec Bella remettait tout en question. Je bougeai en pensant que je devrais m'en aller mais Bella s'accrocha à ma taille.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi jusqu'au matin ? »

« Tu es sûr. Il ne risque pas de renter ? » Demandai-je mais sans prononcer son nom comme si ainsi il ne prenait pas de consistance.

« Il est à une fête à la Push. Il ne rentrera pas avant demain en fin de matinée. J'aimerais que tu restes. Que cette nuit soit juste à nous. » Dit-elle, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le mien. Je me réinstallai confortablement, ma belle entre mes bras.

« Ok, je reste. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella, » dis-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Bella sombra vite dans les bras de Morphée. Je la regardai dormir quelques minutes voulant graver ses traits mais le sommeil me gagna rapidement. Je fus réveillé le lendemain matin par le soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre par la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'informa qu'il était 6h30. Bella était pelotonnée dans mes bras, la respiration calme. Je l'observai attendri. Elle était si belle, si douce. J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester, la garder à jamais auprès de moi mais c'était impossible. Nos vies s'étaient croisées pour une nuit inoubliable.

Je déposai un dernier baiser sur sa joue délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. La quitter aurait été encore plus difficile. Je jetai un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre, un nœud au niveau de la gorge.

« Adieu, mon cœur. » Murmurai-je.

Je récupérai mes vêtements et mes chaussures que j'enfilai en vitesse. Puis avant de partir, je trouvai un bloc de feuilles et un bic sur lequel je griffonnai un mot d'adieu.

**Je n'oublierai jamais. **

**Je t'aime**

**E.**

Oui, je l'aimais même si 12 heures plus tôt je ne connaissais même pas son existence. Je me rendais compte que j'aimais surement pour la première fois et ça faisait mal. Celle que j'aimais appartenait à un autre.

Je sortis en silence le cœur lourd, montai dans ma voiture et sans un regard en arrière, je démarrai pour prendre la route vers mon destin, ma vie sans elle.


	2. Remerciements et suite

Bonjour à tous (on sait jamais) et à toutes.

Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews et vos messages d'encouragements.

Au départ, j'avais écrit ces OS pour m'amuser en participant au concours mais il semble avoir plu car beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandée si j'écrirai une suite. Alors, bien sûr je vais le faire (j'adore ça maintenant même).

Comme je veux pouvoir y réfléchir correctement et y consacrer le temps nécessaire, je vous informe que je vais d'abord finir « Et si c'était vous ». Je ne veux pas non plus abandonner la traduction de « l'alphabet Weekends » qui m'amuse beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé si je commencerai par « un ange en enfer » ou « je n'oublierai jamais ». Mais les idées se concrétisent doucement.

Donc, pas de panique, la suite viendra mais ce ne sera surement pas de longues fictions. J'espère que vous patienterez.

Encore un tout grand merci, bisous à tous

Eliane


	3. Chapter 2: La vie continue

Bonjour,

Me voilà enfin pour continuer cet os que j'ai écrit en son temps pour le concours Allocop en même temps que "un ange en enfer".

Je sais que c'est déjà bien loin mais j'espère que vous aurez été patients.

Merci Spuffy pour ton aide.

Pas plus de Blabla, je vous laisse avec Edward et Bella.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La vie continue.**

**POV Edward**

Nous touchions à la fin du tournage. Demain soir aurait lieu une fête pour la clôture du tournage avec nos figurants indiens et l'ensemble de l'équipe technique. Ce documentaire s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. Certaines personnes disaient même qu'il me mènerait aux Oscars dans la catégorie court métrage. Si ça pouvait être vrai. Cela m'ouvrirait toutes les portes et surtout tous les sponsors que je voudrais.

Mais pour l'heure, je roulais dans ma voiture de location à la recherche d'un chalet perdu au milieu des bois. J'y étais venu la semaine précédente mais sous la pluie. Et aujourd'hui, sous un soleil radieux, le paysage me paraissait totalement différent et inconnu.

Les souvenirs de cette nuit étaient si présents dans mon esprit que ce matin, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'essayer d'y revenir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée à vrai dire. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas libre et qu'elle devait en plus avoir fait un trait sur cette nuit. Malheureusement, moi de mon côté, je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais à elle sans arrêt.

Je me revoyais encore la quitter sur la pointe des pieds le matin afin de ne pas la réveiller, ne voulant pas avoir àlui dire adieu. J'avais poursuivi mon chemin vers l'aéroport, pris le premier vol en partance pour New York. J'étais arrivé tel un automate chez mes investisseurs, discuté du budget, de la pub, du montage et d'un tas de chose qui m'avaient semblé si lointaines. Au bout de deux heures de conversations inutiles, je m'étais rendu chez mes parents. Mon havre de paix. Le bien-être que je ressentais en venant les voir me ressourçait toujours. Ma mère se fit une joie de me préparer mon plat préféré et je pus parler ouvertement avec mon père de différents points techniques de mon court métrage. Une soirée parfaite.

Le réveil du lendemain fut nettement moins agréable que la veille. Pas de jolie et envoûtante brune à mes côtés mais l'idée aigre que je devais me rendre au centre ville pour y déjeuner avec ma meilleure amie …et accessoirement petite amie. Irina et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Nos familles étaient amies et c'était tout naturellement que nous avions commencé à sortir ensembles à la fin de nos études. Elle était devenue journaliste et travaillait pour le journal de son père, Eléazar Denali. Notre entente était parfaite, enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

J'étais passé à son bureau pour l'emmener déjeuner dans l'un des petits restos proches. Après m'avoir fait poireauter pendant plus de trois quart d'heure, elle daigna enfin me suivre. Irina se fit un devoir de me raconter les derniers évènements mondains que j'avais manqués. Elle n'omit aucun détail, aucun nom. Tandis que je l'écoutais parler, mon esprit s'était déconnecté et m'avait ramené au milieu des bois.

« Tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle, me sortant de ma méditation.

« Heu….pardon. Que disais-tu ? »

« Edward. Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis depuis que nous sommes installés. »

« Si, Irina mais j'avoue que les potins ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est pour la plupart nos amis. Je pensais que tu apprécierais d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Tu es resté loin de New York plusieurs semaines.»

« Je sais. Mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. »

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se passait ton tournage. »

« Tout se passe bien. Normalement, nous aurons terminé dans une semaine. »

« C'est génial, Edward. Tu seras vite de retour. »

« Hum, hum. »

« Es-tu vraiment certain que tout va bien ? »

« Mais oui. »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous. Quel qu'il soit, » insista-t-elle en me fixant attentivement.

Irina avait toujours détecté lorsque je lui cachais quelque chose mais elle n'insista pas. C'est ce que j'appréciais chez elle. Nous nous comprenions sans parler, sachant ce que l'autre aimait ou détestait. J'avais énormément de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés même si à cet instant, je désirais la présence d'une autre.

Je déviai la conversation qui devint plus agréable. Je lui racontai le tournage, les anecdotes, les bêtises de mon frère. Notre repas se termina beaucoup mieux qu'il n'avait commencé. Je m'en voulus de ma faiblesse avec Bella. Irina était une fille formidable, gentille, douce, altruiste et mon attitude m'apparut comme la pire traitrise qui soit malgré notre arrangement. J'avais repris l'avion en fin de journée afin d'être sur place le lendemain pour reprendre les prises de vue.

Malheureusement, plus les jours passaient, et plus l'image de Bella s'insinuait dans ma tête au point que je me retrouvais à rechercher un chalet au milieu d'un bois. Au détour d'un chemin, je vis apparaitre une cabane en bois qui raviva les souvenirs de ma nuit en ces lieux. L'endroit semblait désert. J'arrêtai la voiture devant l'entrée, observant les alentours. Rien ne bougea. Je soupirai, me fustigeant de ma présence. Je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'apparut un grand basané au coin du chalet. Je présumai qu'il s'agissait du dénommé Jacob, le petit ami de Bella.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Je souris face à l'arrivant quand je me figeai. Je reconnus l'un de mes figurants de la réserve. Jacob était Jake le fils du chef de la réserve dela Push.

_Et merde !_

Je déglutis péniblement avant de sortir de la voiture et de lui faire face.

« Hé salut Edward. Tu viens te perdre dans nos bois ? »

« Salut, Jake. »

« Alors t'es perdu ? »

_Pas cette semaine._

« Je fais des repérages pour éventuellement un prochain tournage. »

« Waw, c'est super. Veux-tu une bière ? » proposa-t-il.

J'hésitai un instant ne voulant pas voir Bella avec son ami mais d'un autre côté, je désirais tellement l'apercevoir une dernière fois avant de repartir définitivement pour New York. Je m'approchai de l'entrée en acquiesçant.

« Installe-toi. Je vais chercher les bières et j'arrive. »

Je pris place dans l'un des fauteuils sur la terrasse devant le chalet, observant les abords en patientant. Des bacs de fleurs ornaient les appuis de fenêtres. Un petit potager superbement entretenu s'étalait sur le côté de la maison.

« Tiens, » dit-il en me sortant de ma contemplation.

« Merci. C'est sympa comme endroit.»

« Ouais. C'est petit, simple mais c'est chez moi. »

« Je pensais que tu habitais à la réserve comme tous les autres. »

« J'y habitais jusqu'il y a six mois. J'avais envie de souffler un peu et de prendre un peu d'indépendance. »

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ici ? » demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse. J'étais maso comme toujours, préférant entendre une vérité quitte à en souffrir ensuite.

« Oh mais je ne suis pas seul. Ma Bella vit avec moi normalement mais elle a commencé ses études à l'Université lundi. »

« Hum. Des études de quoi ? »

« Elle est une passionnée de littérature. Tu ne la vois jamais sans un bouquin à la main. Elle veut devenir écrivain ou du moins travailler dans l'édition. »

« Pas mal comme choix. »

« Ouais. Mais tu la verras certainement demain à la fête de fin de tournage. Elle rentre le matin et j'espère la convaincre de m'y accompagner. »

« Bien sûr. Bon, je vais te laisser car j'ai encore pas mal de boulot avant demain, » ajoutai-je en me levant.

Je lui serrai la main avant de pivoter et de remonter en voiture. Je jetai un dernier regard vers ce chalet où j'avais passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. La mort dans l'âme, je repris le chemin dela Push, sachant que je garderai toute ma vie le souvenir de cette jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolat. Mais je lui souhaitais d'être heureuse avec Jake.

oOoOoOoOo

J'avais passé le reste de la journée et le lendemain à photographier et filmer quelques vues extérieurs pour les raccords. Cet endroit était vraiment splendide. Je voulais immortaliser mon séjour afin d'en garder les meilleurs souvenirs. Pourtant mon meilleur moment à Forks était sans conteste ma nuit dans la forêt, un soir de tempête. La pensée que j'allais la revoir le soir aux bras de Jake me retournait le cœur. Je décidai alors qu'il était préférable que je quitte la réserve avant la soirée. Je finissais mes bagages lorsque mon frère arriva. Emmett et l'équipe de tournage venaient de finir d'embarquer le camion avec le matériel. Mon frère s'approcha de moi et s'affala sur le siège à mes côtés.

« Tout est chargé frangin. »

« Merci Em. »

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester pour la fête de ce soir ? Ils savent vraiment s'amuser ces indiens. »

« Oui Emmett. Je suis sûr. J'ai rendez-vous demain très tôt avec les producteurs et je tiens à être frais et dispo. »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Je m'en doute. Profites-en avec les autres et reviens demain tranquillement. »

« Ok. Embrasse les parents et Alice pour moi. »

« D'accord, » acquiesçai-je finissant d'empaqueter mes vêtements et les bobines du film.

Emmett m'aida à charger mes valises dans la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes ensembles vers la maison de Billy, le chef de la réserve afin de le remercier et lui faire mes adieux. Nous discutâmes un certain temps autour d'une bière et je le quittai en lui promettant de revenir une fois le film fini pour le visionner ensemble.

Je repris la route une heure plus tard et je fis un détour par la plage où se déroulait la fête. De loin, j'aperçus mon frère en charmante compagnie comme à son habitude. Le reste de l'équipe discutait, mangeait et buvait avec les jeunes de la réserve. Une fraction de seconde, j'eus envie de sortir de la voiture et de les rejoindre afin de participer avec eux lorsque je vis la vieille Golf noire de Jake se garer le long de la route. Il sortit du véhicule et au même moment, de l'autre côté, la fille qui faisait battre mon cœur sortit, un sourire aux lèvres. Jacob contourna la voiture, s'empara de sa main et la mena jusqu'à la plage. Bella salua les jeunes qu'elle semblait bien connaitre et enlaça les quelques filles présentes. Je l'observai encore quelques minutes, la voyant déambuler entre les groupes.

_Peut-être me cherche-t-elle ? _

Je fis rapidement taire ma conscience car si je l'écoutais, je m'élancerais vers la plage pour la rejoindre. Et cela était totalement impossible. Son petit ami l'accompagnait et je doute qu'il apprécie. La mort dans l'âme, le cœur lourd, je démarrai la voiture et pris la direction de l'aéroport. Une fois de plus, je partais rejoindre ma famille et ma vie loin d'elle.

**POV Bella.**

Je me réveillai le matin courbaturée mais avec un sentiment de bien-être qui m'était inconnu depuis la mort de mon père. J'ouvris les yeux doucement tentant de me rappeler les raisons de mes douleurs quand les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je me rappelai la soirée que j'avais prévu devant la télévision, l'orage qui avait éclaté et surtout la visite inattendu d'un apollon égaré. J'avais accepté de l'accueillir le temps que la pluie cesse et qu'il puisse reprendre sa route. Mais la soirée avait légèrement dérapé et nous avions fini dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les images de divan, de la douche et même de ce lit assaillirent mon esprit me faisant rougir. Lentement, je tendis la main vers l'autre côté du lit et je rencontrai…..rien, le vide. D'un mouvement vif, je me tournai pour constater qu'effectivement, je me trouvais seule dans le lit de Jacob. Sans m'arrêter à ma nudité, je sortis du lit et déboulai dans le salon pour le découvrir aussi vide. Une sensation d'abandon monta en moi. C'était complètement absurde de se sentir aussi mal pour un homme que je n'avais côtoyé que quelques heures et pourtant, mon cœur pleurait son départ.

Tel un zombie, je m'approchai du divan sur lequel je m'affalai anéantie. Il était parti comme il était venu, me laissant marquée à jamais par cette rencontre inattendue mais inoubliable. Je penchai la tête en arrière, la déposant sur le dossier et soufflai un bon coup pour refouler les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Comment pouvais-je me mettre dans un état pareil pour un mec dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence moins de douze heures auparavant ? Je m'apprêtai à me lever pour regagner la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une douche lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un bout de papier. Je le saisis pour le lire mais je ne reconnus pas l'écriture. Elle était régulière, stylisée mais très masculine. N'appartenant pas à Jacob, j'en conclus immédiatement que la note avait dû être rédigée par Edward.

**Je n'oublierai jamais. **

**Je t'aime**

** E.**

Ces quelques mots me touchèrent au plus haut point. Malheureusement, ils ne changeaient rien à la situation. Edward était reparti durant la nuit, me laissant un petit mot comme seul souvenir. Je le pliai, le glissai dans le livre que je lisais hier soir et qui trainait encore sur la table, ne pouvant me résoudre à le jeter dans l'immédiat.

M'appesantir sur mon sort et sur l'injustice de la situation ne m'amènerait rien de bon. Je décidai donc de me lever, de me doucher et de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée hier en soirée. J'eus le temps de ranger les différentes pièces de la maison ainsi que de faire la vaisselle avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de la vieille Golf de Jacob s'approcher.

« Bonjour ma belle, » me salua-t-il en m'enlaçant et embrassant mon front.

« Bonjour, Jake, » répondis-je machinalement en me dégageant pour ranger la vaisselle.

« Ca va ? Passé une bonne nuit ? » Questionna-t-il en saisissant une pomme dans le panier trônant sur la table de la cuisine.

Il posa une fesse sur le coin de la table et s'y assit. Tandis qu'il mangeait, j'observai à la dérobée son reflet dans la fenêtre faisant face à l'évier.

« Oui très bonne, » répliquai-je un peu rêveuse. « Et toi la soirée ? »

« Ouais, génial. »

Je finis d'essuyer la vaisselle et de la ranger avant de pivoter vers lui. Il était assez rare que Jacob soit si silencieux. Le regardant attentivement, je le trouvai particulièrement nerveux.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jake ? Tu es bizarre ? »

« Non…enfin si…c'est que. »

« Oh, c'est si difficile que ça ? Vas-y accouche ! »

Je posai le torchon sur le plan de travail et pris place autour de la table. Jacob fit de même après avoir balancé son trognon dans la poubelle.

« Bella. Ca fait déjà quelques temps que je veux essayer de te parler mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet sans te faire de mal, » commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Le plus simplement possible, » le rassurai-je.

Je sentis mes mains devenir moites d'appréhension. Car même si j'avais ma petite idée concernant le sujet abordé, l'entendre était difficile malgré tout et stressant.

« Lorsque Charlie s'est tué en voiture il y a six mois, j'ai été très heureux lorsque tu as accepté de venir vivre ici sachant que tu ne serais pas seule et que tu allais pouvoir vendre la maison pour pouvoir te permettre de financer tes études. Nous avons toujours été très proches. »

« Mon meilleur ami. »

« Oui, justement. Vivre ensemble et te voir si malheureuse, souffrant du décès de ton père, m'a énormément marqué. Nous nous sommes rapprochés et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'un but, te rendre le sourire et te voir heureuse à nouveau. »

« Et tu y es arrivé. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. »

« Et j'en suis heureux. Ces six mois ensemble sont des moments magiques que je n'oublierai jamais mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais….Bella je ne veux pas te blesser, » chuchota-t-il en se levant et arpentant la cuisine de long en large nerveusement.

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« SI ! » s'écria-t-il en me saisissant par les épaules.

« Jake ! Je sais que tu m'aimes bien mais tu n'es pas amoureux. »

« Heu…Non, » avoua-t-il penaud.

« Moi non plus, » répondis-je en retenant péniblement un rire.

« Toi non plus ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non ! Je suis bien avec toi, je l'avoue. Je me sens en sécurité et soutenue. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Pas l'amour que tu mérites Jake. »

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Je comptais t'en parler avant mon départ mais moi aussi je redoutais de te blesser. Je t'aime mais comme un ami. Un ami très cher. »

Jacob éclata de rire en m'enlaçant et me faisant tournoyer autour de lui. La tension que nous ressentions quelques minutes plus tôt venait de s'envoler ne laissant place qu'à l'amitié et l'affection sans borne entre mon meilleur ami et moi.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse éclaire. J'avais tellement de choses à faire avant mon départ pour Seattle et mon arrivée sur le campus. Je passai une bonne partie de la journée à empaqueter mes vêtements et mes bouquins. Mais je tenais à passer cette soirée avec mon ami de la meilleure manière qui soit en lui préparant ses plats préférés et visionnant un bon film. Le quitter demain était une nouvelle étape dans ma vie qui m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'attirait.

oOoOoOo

Cette première semaine à l'université de Seattle avait été géniale. Je m'y sentais à ma place. J'avais fait peu de connaissances mais ce n'était pas important puisque j'étais une solitaire. J'avais décroché un petit boulot à la bibliothèque du campus qui me permettrait de ne pas puiser trop dans les réserves que la vente de la maison de mon père m'avait donnée.

J'avais fait le voyage de retour à bord de ma vieille Chevrolet et j'étais à peine arrivée que Jake m'avait sautée dessus voulant tout connaitre de ma nouvelle vie. Nous discutions depuis plus d'une heure, de moi, de lui quand il aborda un sujet qu'inconsciemment j'appréhendais.

« Tu m'accompagnes toujours ce soir pour fêter la fin du tournage ? »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Oui. Je serais vraiment heureux que tu m'accompagnes. »

« Ok alors. »

« Parfait, Bella. On part vers dix-neuf heures, » ajouta-t-il en sortant de la maison.

La partie la plus difficile de la journée fut celle consistant à me préparer pour notre soirée. Toute ma garde-robe y passa. Bon d'accord, elle n'était pas des plus étoffées mais quand même, les essayages me prirent plus d'une heure et quand ceux-ci furent terminés, je n'avais toujours pas fait mon choix. Moi qui n'avais jamais prêté trop attention à mon apparence, je voulais être à mon avantage ce soir tout en gardant un style décontracté. Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'allais revoir Edward. Je finis par choisir un bermuda en jean délavé, un débardeur bleu pâle ainsi qu'un gilet bleu marine. Je relevai mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute mais laissai quelques mèches rebelles devant mes oreilles.

La fête avait lieu sur la plage de la Push. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je participais à une fête avec les amis de Jacob mais c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi stressée et anxieuse. Durant tout le trajet, je triturai mes doigts ce qui évidemment attira l'attention de Jake.

« Tu sembles bien nerveuse, Bells aujourd'hui. »

« Heu…non ça va, » répondis-je en tentant de rester tranquille.

« Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que t'as des vers, » ricana-t-il.

« Oh d'accord. Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de me retrouver avec autant d'inconnus, » répliquai-je en tentant d'empêcher mes fesses de gigoter sur le siège.

« Tu n'as aucune raison. Tu vas voir, toute l'équipe est vraiment sympa. »

« Oui je m'en doute. Mais tu sais comme je n'aime pas les nouveautés. »

Ma réflexion fit rire Jacob. Il n'ajouta rien car nous venions d'arriver à destination. Il gara la vieille Golf le long de la route et dès le contact coupé, il bondit hors du véhicule. Je l'imitai et il vint me prendre la main pour m'emmener vers un groupe de jeunes Quilleute que je connaissais bien. Directement, je fus assaillie et enlacée par diverses personnes. Mais je fus surprise de voir Leah faire partie du groupe. Ordinairement, elle m'évitait et me faisait bien comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place parmi les indiens de la réserve. Mais aujourd'hui, elle m'accueillit comme une amie. D'abord hésitante, je lui rendis son étreinte avant de m'écarter légèrement. Je vis un léger sourire que lui fit Jacob et je compris qu'elle essayait de se racheter vis-à-vis de moi car un lien nouveau venait de se créer entre eux. Loin d'en ressentir un malaise ou de la rancœur, je fus heureuse pour eux. Rassuré, Jake passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers un groupe d'hommes rassemblé autour du feu. Les discussions allaient bon train mais celle-ci s'arrêtèrent lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur.

« Oh mais tu nous avais caché des choses Jacob ? » plaisanta un grand brun baraqué.

« Il voulait la garder pour lui tout seul surtout, » renchérit le petit blond à ses côtés.

« Doucement les mecs avec ma frangine, » riposta Jake me surprenant par ce terme affectueux et possessif.

« Ta frangine ? A d'autres. »

« Bella, je te présente les techniciens, Alec et Félix et le caméraman assistant du réalisateur Emmett. »

« Bonsoir. »

« Les gars, je vous présente ma meilleure amie qui est comme ma sœur, Bella. »

« Bonsoir Bella, » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Jared s'approcha de nous et nous tendit à Jacob et moi une bouteille de bière. Il me présenta quelques autres personnes tandis que je saluais les Quileutes que je connaissais. Je laissai Jacob parler avec un groupe de garçons et déambulai sur la plage discutant de ci et de là. Discrètement, je cherchai Edward. Malheureusement, je ne le trouvai nulle part. Je n'osais demander après lui puisque je n'étais pas censée le connaitre. Son absence à la soirée me rendit triste. J'espérais tant le voir une dernière fois avant son départ. Mes pas me ramenèrent vers le feu de camps où je pris place autour afin de me réchauffer. Je fixai les flammes rougeoyantes lorsque je sentis qu'on s'asseyait à mes cotés. Une bière me fut tendue que je saisis en relevant la tête pour remercier…Emmett.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Je suis assez doué pour venir en aide aux jeunes filles en détresse. »

« Hum…Où vois-tu une jeune fille en détresse ici ? »

« Je t'observe depuis un moment et malgré tes efforts pour sourire et discuter avec tout le monde tu sembles absente. »

« Non, je… » tentai-je de protester.

« Pas à moi. Tu ne t'amuses pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui souris en soupirant.

« Ok…Tu as vu juste. Ce genre de fête, où il y a beaucoup de monde, c'est pas trop mon truc. Je m'y sens …à part. »

« Et qu'aimes-tu ? »

« Moi, j'aime les soirées tranquilles, au coin du feu et si possible avec un bon bouquin comme compagnie. »

« Oh non ! Une littéraire, c'est bien ma veine. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si terrible ? »

« Rien, » s'esclaffa-t-il en engloutissant une grande gorgée de sa bière.

« Mais si ! Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi de moi. »

« C'est pas de toi, douce Bella. Mais c'est plutôt mon frère qui devrait être ici à parler avec toi et non moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi j'aime rire, m'amuser, draguer à l'occasion tandis que mon frère, Edward, est comme toi. Il adore la tranquillité et lire, » m'expliqua-t-il tandis que je restais stupéfaite à l'annonce que l'homme que j'étais venue retrouver était son frère.

« Oh…Et…Dommage qu'il …ne soit pas là alors. »

« Ouais ! C'est dommage, il aurait bien besoin de s'amuser un peu. »

« Et … que fait-il ton frère ? » Demandai-je timidement, le cœur frappant fortement dans ma poitrine.

« Oui c'est vrai tu ne sais pas. En réalité, c'est lui le réalisateur du documentaire. Je l'assiste et célèbre les fins de tournages à sa place, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Il n'est pas là, si je comprends bien ? »

« Et non. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il a décidé de rentrer seul plus tôt à New York. »

« Il avait certainement de bonnes raisons. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il…il était bizarre avant de partir. »

« Bizarre ? »

« Oui, comme s'il voulait fuir quelque chose. Mais évidemment, il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

« Que voudrait-il bien fuir dans ce trou perdu ? » ricanai-je.

« Avec lui, on sait jamais. Mais il était peut-être pressé de retrouver sa pseudo fiancée, » lâcha-t-il, telle une bombe qui fit éclater mon petit cœur en mille morceaux.

« Hum…Et toi, tu repars quand ? » demandai-je voulant changer de sujet au plus vite et cacher la peine et le chagrin qui gonflaient en moi.

« Dès demain nous embarquons avec le matériel. »

« Et vous repartez sur un autre projet ? »

« Oh non. Nous avons au moins pour trois voire quatre mois de travail en studio maintenant pour découper et assembler la totalité des rush pour en faire un film correct. »

« Waw…un gros boulot encore. »

« Oui. Beaucoup de monde pense que le travail s'arrête après le tournage alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. La postproduction est la partie la plus importante. »

« Et celle qui semble la plus intéressante quand on voit ton enthousiasme. »

« Oh oui, j'adore cette partie là. Bien que supporter mon frère et ses sautes d'humeur lorsque le résultat ne correspond pas à ses attentes ne soit pas ma tasse de thé. »

La réflexion d'Emmett me fit rire. Lui et moi discutâmes encore un bon bout de temps ce qui me permit d'éloigner de moi la tristesse que le départ d'Edward et puis la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avait créé. Je me forçai à rire et plaisanter avec les autres. Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsque Jacob proposa de rentrer, j'acceptai avec joie. Mon ami salua très tendrement Leah avant de m'emmener vers la voiture. Je m'installai en boule sur le siège passager et fermai les yeux tandis que nous roulions vers la maison.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent auprès d'Edward et de merveilleux moments que nous avions passé ensembles. Mais je les refoulai au fond de ma mémoire car malgré le mal que cela me faisait, je devais admettre que je n'avais été qu'un intermède dans sa vie. Je garderai éternellement le souvenir de cette nuit mais je devais aller de l'avant. Dès lundi, je reprenais le chemin du campus, de ses cours et je créerai mon avenir afin d'atteindre mon but.

* * *

Ne repartez pas sans me donner votre avis, vos suppositions.

Je stresse un peu comme à chaque nouvelle histoire.

Bisous

Eli


	4. Chapter 3 Au fil du temps

**Bonjour,**

**D'abord, je vous dois des excuses pour le retard. Pourquoi, oh, je pourrais vous dire des tas de trucs mais le résultat est le même, il y a un mois et demi que je n'ai rien posté.**

**Je m'excuse également car je n'ai pas pu répondre aux revies de tout le monde. FF bugge facilement ces derniers temps mais je me rattraperai sur celui-ci.**

**Merci à vous tous: **Elphina, Claire91, tonie, Haswifes, Gabrielle, PatiewSnow, mmccg, Jackye, Elizabeth Mary Massen, helimoen, indosyl, Estl, doudounord, maielle, SoMalicia, ulkan13, emy13 (un gros bisous tout particulier à ma choupette), Evelyne-Raconte, Ludivine28, erika shoval, miiss88, samy940, caropat07, Rpatz, mel031, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Chruswyatt, halay, Caro30 (ma chef!), ranianada, coco-des-iles, imaginaire-de-kik, Celine68990 et lia3011.

Merci Spuffygirl92 pour ta relecture et tes avis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Au fil du temps**

**POV Bella**

Ma vie à la fac et sur le campus me plaisait énormément. Je m'y sentais chez moi, dans mon élément. J'avais repris les cours depuis plus de trois mois et j'adorais les cours de littérature tant anglophone que française. Moi, la fan de lecture, j'avais vraiment choisi la bonne direction.

J'avais loué une chambre sur le campus et pour une fois, la chance était avec moi. Je la partageais avec une fille se prénommant Angela Weber. Elle provenait de Portland et avait décidé de suivre ses études à Seattle car le programme de littérature était plus complet que dans sa ville. C'était une fille comme moi douce, gentille assez timide mais mordue de bouquins. A nous deux, la chambre ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque qu'à une chambre d'étudiantes. Nous avions tous nos cours en commun. Au fil des semaines, nous étions donc devenues inséparables au point que nous retournions rarement dans nos familles. Au point que Jacob m'avait sermonnée hier soir me reprochant mon absence. Nous avions discuté près d'une heure au bout de laquelle j'avais promis de rentrer aujourd'hui.

Et c'est donc pour cette raison que j'étais en route pour Forks afin de passer le week-end avec mon meilleur ami et sa nouvelle copine, Leah. Leur relation avait muri progressivement après notre conversation à Jacob et moi. Je l'avais vécue par procuration lors de nos échanges téléphoniques. Il me racontait tout dans les moindres détails. Loin de me peiner, j'étais très heureuse pour lui. Jacob semblait vraiment amoureux de la seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée alors qu'elle vivait à deux pas de chez lui. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Leah et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Ils se chamaillaient constamment à propos de tout et de rien. Leurs pères étaient amis et ils étaient donc amenés à se voir souvent. Je me rappelle que Leah lui avait fréquemment reproché d'être ami avec moi et de préférer une fille comme moi, de la ville, plutôt qu'une de leur tribu. A 17 ans, elle avait quitté la réserve pour poursuivre ses études d'infirmière à Seattle et elle n'était revenue que peu de temps avant le début du tournage.

Evidemment, le simple mot tournage me renvoyait instantanément à mes derniers jours de vacances et surtout fit apparaitre l'image d'Edward devant mes yeux. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine en me remémorant la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau, la douceur de ses caresses, les sensations ressenties lorsque sa langue et ses baisers découvraient mon corps. Je soufflai un bon coup voulant enfouir mes souvenirs dans un coin de ma tête afin d'éviter de souffrir. Oui souffrir car chaque fois que je laissais vagabonder mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer un futur différent, un futur où Edward avait une place à mes côtés. Mais bien vite, mon esprit rationnel reprenait le dessus car Edward n'avait pas voulu assister à la fête de fin de tournage. C'était bien le signe qu'il ne tenait pas à me revoir. Alors, comme depuis trois mois, je tentai de repousser au fin fond de mon être ces idées.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque ma vieille Chevrolet toussota. J'eus juste le temps de me mettre sur le côté avant qu'elle ne se stoppe. Je vis de la vapeur s'échapper du capot, signe que je n'allais pas arriver de si tôt à la Push. Je sortis de la camionnette, pestant contre Jacob qui m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Et moi, comme toujours j'avais insisté pour la conserver encore un peu afin d'éviter des dépenses inutiles. Je saisis mon sac afin de trouver mon portable et d'appeler Jake. La malchance s'acharnant contre moi, je me trouvais certainement dans le seul coin des alentours où le réseau ne passait pas.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux pour entrer en communication avec quelqu'un, je pris la résolution de sortir de la camionnette et de marcher. Le chemin me ramenant à Seattle étant plus court que la route menant à Forks, je rebroussai chemin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, je vis apparaitre le premier véhicule qui s'avérait être un camion. N'étant pas une adepte du stop, je répugnai quelques secondes avant de lever le bras et de tenter d'arrêter le véhicule. Le camion se stoppa à mes côtés et la portière passager s'ouvrit sur un ….heu…non sur une camionneuse.

« Et alors ma jolie, t'es perdue ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque certainement par l'abus de nicotine. La femme que j'avais devant les yeux semblait très grande à la chevelure noire de geai et au regard pénétrant. Et sa carrure faisait plus penser à un déménageur qu'à une frêle jeune fille.

« Ma camionnette est tombée en panne. »

« Pas étonnant si c'est le tas de ferraille rouge que je viens de dépasser. »

« Ca doit être elle, effectivement, » acquiesçai-je timidement.

« Allez, grimpe, je te ramène à Seattle. C'est bien là que tu allais ? »

« Oui, j'y habite, » répondis-je en m'installant sur le siège.

« Et tu faisais une balade de santé en pleine campagne ? »

« J'allais rendre visite à mon meilleur ami pour le week-end. J'ai réussi à le joindre et je suis sure qu'il doit être fou d'inquiétude en ce moment. »

« Un meilleur ami ? Hum, hum… »

« Si vraiment. On se connait depuis l'enfance. »

« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Bella. »

« Moi c'est Betsy. »

« C'est pas courant de voir une femme camionneur. Du moins, j'ignorais que ça existait. »

« Ouais c'est pas courant mais ce bahut appartenait à mon père et c'est le seul héritage qu'il m'ait fait. Alors, je le rentabilise. »

« Je vois. »

Je m'apprêtai à ajouter un autre commentaire lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner. Je l'extirpai de la poche avant de mon jeans et regardai l'écran qui affichait le nom de mon ami. J'inspirai un bon coup avant de décocher.

« Salut Jake. »

_« Bella ? Mais où es-tu__, bon sang ? Tu devrais déjà être ici. En plus, ça fait un temps fou que j'essaye de te joindre,_ » vociféra-t-il.

« Désolée mais je suis tombée en panne en chemin. »

_« Et tu es où maintenant ? J'entends le bruit d'un véhicule en mouvement. »_

« Je suis dans un camion en route vers Seattle. »

_« Tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler. Tu sais combien faire du stop est dangereux de nos jours. »_

« Oui papy ! »

_« C'est ça. Moque-toi. »_

« J'avoue. On ne captait pas. J'ai bien dû trouver une solution. »

_« Ok ! Donc tu ne viens pas ce week-end ? »_

« Non. Mais il faudra que tu ailles récupérer ma camionnette et voir si elle est réparable ? Tu veux bien ? »

_« Bien sûr,_ » répondit-il déçu.

« Je viendrai la semaine prochaine. Ce n'est que partie remise, Jake. »

_« Oui mais, c'est moche que tu ne sois pas là aujourd'hui. »_

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Parce qu'Emmett et Edward Cullen sont ici pour nous montrer le film qu'ils ont filmé avec nous. »_

« Oh… »

_« Et j'étais tellement content que tu puisses le voir avec nous. »_

« Et….j'aurais aimé être avec vous, » murmurai-je.

_« En plus, j'ai pas arrêté de casser les pieds à Edward en lui parlant de toi et maintenant, je vais devoir lui dire que tu ne viens pas. »_

L'idée qu'Edward était si près de moi mais en même temps si inaccessible me serra le cœur de manière violente. Mais je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions, il était à la Push pour le film et uniquement pour ça. Il devait peut-être même m'avoir déjà oubliée ou bien alors, je n'étais plus qu'un vague souvenir d'un bon moment passé après une dure journée de travail.

_« Bella ? T'es toujours là ? »_

« Heu…oui, oui. Je suis vraiment désolée mais….ils restent jusqu'à quand ? »

_« Ils repartent déjà demain matin. »_

« Si vite ! »

_« Oui ! Edward doit présenter le court métrage dans la semaine et il espère être sélectionné pour les oscars dans cette catégorie. »_

« Ok…alors, souhaite-lui bonne chance de ma part. J'aurais été…heureuse de le rencontrer. Et toi, n'oublie pas ma voiture.»

_« Ok ma belle. Bon, je te laisse, on m'appelle. Fais attention et __préviens-moi dès que tu es chez toi. »_

« D'accord. Bonne soirée, Jake. »

Je raccrochai l'âme en peine mais c'était certainement préférable. Mon cœur n'aurait pas survécu s'il m'avait ignorée lors de la soirée. De plus, il était peut-être même accompagné. Et puis surtout, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à une banale fille comme moi alors que lui était si beau et surtout en passe de devenir célèbre ?

« Oh la Bella ! Tu me sembles bien triste tout à coup ? »

« Non, ça va. »

«On raconte pas de carabistouilles à Betsy. Je vois bien que tu regrettes de ne pas être avec ton ami. Où bien est-ce les visiteurs que tu regrettes ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Les revoir une dernière fois m'aurait certainement fait plus de mal encore. »

« Hum, c'est bien ça le regret qu'on lit dans tes yeux. Et pourquoi serait-ce la dernière fois ? »

« Nous vivons dans des mondes, des villes différents. »

« Ecoute-moi. Si ton destin est de LE revoir. Et ne me contredis pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Donc si c'est le destin, tu le rencontreras à nouveau. Mais crois-moi, le destin parfois a besoin d'un bon coup de pieds dans le cul. »

« Pardon, » pouffai-je.

« Ouais, le destin, il faut parfois le provoquer, » m'expliqua-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur. Betsy était une femme géniale et bourrée d'humour. En quelques mots, elle m'avait mis du baume dans au cœur. Elle me déposa juste devant mon logement me souhaitant bonne chance pour mes études et mon avenir. Je restai quelques minutes devant l'immeuble à regarder l'imposant bahut s'éloigner avant de sortir les clés de mon sac et de pénétrer chez moi. Angela étant repartie également dans sa famille, j'avais la chambre pour moi seule. Je rangeai mon sac avant de prendre un bon bain relaxant, voulant me détendre et imaginer la rencontre que j'aurais pu vivre avec Edward si ma camionnette ne m'avait lâché aujourd'hui. Je repensai aux paroles de Betsy et je voulus y croire. Oui, un jour, je reverrai Edward. Je ne savais pas quand, ni où, ni comment mais un jour, je le reverrai.

**POV Edward**

« Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, Irina. »

« Tu as besoin de vacances tout comme moi. C'est une occasion à ne pas rater. »

« Oui, j'en suis conscient mais ce n'est pas le moment. Mais toi, accompagne-moi. »

« J'ai besoin de vraies vacances Edward. Pas d'un week-end au fin fond de l'Etat de Washington. »

« C'est très beau et pittoresque. Vraiment un endroit reposant, je t'assure. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais d'après ce que j'en sais, c'est aussi l'un des endroits les plus humides et maussades de toute la côte Ouest. Alors très peu pour moi. Je veux du soleil, » ajouta-t-elle en se postant devant la porte fenêtre. Je l'observai un moment ruminer avant de poursuivre.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, Irina. Essaye de comprendre. »

« Ecoute Edward. Honnêtement, je ne te comprends plus. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es différent. Tu ne sors plus de chez toi où juste pour travailler. On ne se voit quasiment plus parce que tu n'as plus de temps. C'est à peine si on peut encore se considérer comme un couple. »

« T'exagères, tu… »

« Non, je n'exagère absolument pas. Ouvre les yeux, Edward. Quand avons-nous passé une soirée ensemble en amoureux ? »

« Pas si longtemps. La preuve, on est ensemble aujourd'hui. »

« Et quand m'as-tu touchée pour la dernière fois ? »

« Arrête ! »

« Quand ? Des semaines… »

Je voulus la contredire mais ne trouvai pas les mots. Effectivement, j'avais énormément délaissé mon amie depuis des semaines, depuis trois mois exactement. Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchotai-je, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas. Notre couple n'a jamais été très conventionnel et nous devions bien nous attendre à ce qu'il se fissure un jour ou l'autre. »

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête car que pouvais-je répliquer à ces constatations ? Elle avait totalement raison. Irina et moi étions des amis de très, très longues dates. Nous avions toujours été très proches et lorsque nous étions devenus adultes, c'est naturellement que nous étions sortis ensembles. Notre couple avait enchanté nos familles respectives qui étaient très liés. Mais très vite, nous avions dû admettre que notre amour était plus fraternel qu'amoureux mais qu'il nous conférait une certaine tranquillité. C'est naturellement que nous avions poursuivi cette relation, nous fiançant même sous l'insistance de nos mères. Pourtant, nous avions bien conscience que nous n'aboutirions peut-être pas au mariage. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'avouait.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous fassions un break tous les deux, » lâcha-t-elle dans le silence qui nous entourait.

« Non !...Enfin, c'est peut-être pas nécessaire d'en arriver là, » tentai-je de dire pour arranger la situation.

« Edward ? Admets que tu as changé ces dernières semaines. Dis-moi pourquoi ? Que je puisse faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses, » supplia-t-elle.

« Tu n'es nullement responsable, Irina. C'est moi et uniquement moi. »

« D'accord. Alors, faisons ce que je dis. Je pars en Europe pendant trois semaines. Durant ce laps de temps, nous resterons en contact comme les amis et confidents que nous avons toujours été mais nous mettons à profit cette séparation pour faire le point et réfléchir à ce que nous désirons pour l'avenir. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Irina. »

« Mais est-ce Irina ton amie à laquelle tu tiens ou Irina ton amante et fiancée ? »

Face à cette question, je ne sus que répondre. Face à mon silence, elle me sourit affectueusement avant de se blottir dans mes bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

« Ok, » soupirai-je. « Faisons comme tu veux. »

« Nous avons besoin de revoir nos priorités et nos envies de futur. Et sache que jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne me perdras car tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. L'un des hommes qui comptera toujours pour moi. Mais il est important que quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse actuellement, tu essayes de le résoudre. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« Je pense que moi aussi j'ai besoin de souffler et de voir vers où je veux aller. »

« Tu es une femme merveilleuse, tu sais ça ? » soupirai-je en l'enlaçant un peu plus.

« Oui, je le sais mais nous ne sommes peut-être pas destinés à être ensembles. »

Nous avions terminé notre soirée dans la bonne humeur, profitant au maximum du peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble. Cette soirée n'était pas une fin en soi mais le commencement d'une nouvelle étape dans notre vie.

oOooOooOo

Nous étions arrivés en début d'après-midi à la Push, mon frère et moi, heureux de retrouver la bande des Quilleutes. Emmett s'était empressé d'installer le matériel chez Billy où la projection aurait lieu avant de s'éclipser retrouver Sam et Jared avec qui il avait gardé des contacts suivis. Je m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon frère quand la Golf de Jacob apparut à l'horizon. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de moi. L'envie soudaine de fuir se fit sentir et je dus faire preuve d'énormément de volonté et de contrôle afin de rester camper sur les deux pieds sur le perron.

La voiture se stoppa face à moi. Je fronçai les sourcils ne distinguant pas la passagère à cause des reflets du soleil sur le pare-brise. Les portières s'ouvrirent. Jacob me héla pour me saluer dès qu'il posa le pied à terre mais mon regard restait bien malgré moi rivé sur le côté droit du véhicule. Soudain, une très belle jeune fille amérindienne apparut.

« Salut Edward. C'est ma petite amie qui te fait cet effet ? » M'apostropha-t-il. J'écarquillai les yeux, tentant de revenir à la réalité, mon esprit inondé de questions.

« Excuse-moi. Mais ….ton amie est magnifique et j'en oublie presque ta présence, » plaisantai-je pour cacher mon trouble.

« Et elle s'appelle, pas touche, » ajouta-t-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aucun risque, » répliquai-je avec conviction. Je ne referai pas deux fois le même coup à Jacob. Mais s'il était avec une autre fille, où était Bella ? Je ne restais qu'une nuit mais j'espérais bien avoir l'occasion d'aller la voir.

« Je te présente Leah. Ma puce, je te présente Edward Cullen, l'homme qui a immortalisé notre tribu. »

« Enchantée, Edward. »

« Moi de même. »

J'essayai de trouver un moyen de demander à Jake des nouvelles de Bella discrètement quand les cris de la joyeuse bande nous firent nous retourner. Emmett accompagné des trois mecs que j'identifiais comme étant Jared, Embry et Quil nous rejoignirent. Quelques tapes dans le dos et embrassades plus tard, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la maison de Billy. Chacun prit place sur les divers fauteuils ou à même le sol dans un brouhaha épouvantable. Des bières circulèrent dans l'assistance. Je m'installai à côté de Jacob que j'entendis marmonner.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »

« Lâche-là un peu Jake. Laisse là vivre sa vie, » le chambra Jared.

« Elle devrait déjà être là, c'est pas normal, » grommela-t-il en lançant un regard noir vers son ami.

« Si tu l'appelais plutôt que de râler comme un petit vieux. »

« Oh ça va. Vous comprenez rien. Je m'inquiète. »

« Téléphone lui, » insista Leah.

Du coin de l'œil, je suivais l'échange, comprenant qu'il parlait de Bella. Je vis Jacob sortir son portable de sa poche avant de composer rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Inconsciemment, je retins ma respiration. J'espérais que son retard ne soit pas dû à un accident. Je le vis recomposer le numéro mais sans succès à nouveau.

« Bon on commence, » demanda Quil.

« Ok, » soupira Jake tout en saisissant son portable et tentant à nouveau de joindre Bella.

Je sentais mon stress augmenter autant que celui de Jake. Mon frère démarra la projection mais à peineles premières images apparaissaient sur l'écran que Jake obtint la communication.

« … »

« Bella ? Mais où es-tu, bon sang ? Tu devrais déjà être ici. En plus, ça fait un temps fou que j'essaye de te joindre, » vociféra-t-il.

« …. »

« Et tu es où maintenant ? J'entends le bruit d'un véhicule en mouvement. »

_« __….. »_

« C'est ça. Moque-toi. »

Je regardai Jake sourire aux paroles de Bella.

« … »

« Ok ! Donc tu ne viens pas ce week-end ? »

La déception qui pointait dans la voix de Jacob était le reflet de la mienne.

« ….. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il déçu.

« …. »

« Oui mais, c'est moche que tu ne sois pas là aujourd'hui. »

« ….. »

« Parce qu'Emmett et Edward Cullen sont ici pour nous montrer le film qu'ils ont filmé avec nous. »

« …..… »

« Et j'étais tellement content que tu puisses le voir avec nous. »

J'avais une folle envie de lui arracher le téléphone et de lui parler moi-même, de lui dire que j'avais vraiment envie de la voir, que je voulais la rejoindre. Pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, essayant de reprendre le cours de la conversation.

«… »

« Ok ma belle. Bon, je te laisse, on m'appelle. Fais attention et préviens-moi dès que tu es chez toi. »

Je fixai toujours Jacob lorsqu'il rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il me fit un petit sourire contrit avant d'expliquer.

« La camionnette de Bella est tombée en panne. Elle a dû rebrousser chemin. Elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous voir. »

« C'est moche, je me réjouissais de la revoir, » déclara mon frère.

« Tu la connais ? » m'étonnais-je.

« Ouais. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec elle le soir de la fête de clôture. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté. Vous avez pas mal de goûts en commun, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas, » marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Des exclamations diverses fusèrent tandis que je m'enfonçais dans mon siège. Une part de moi était venue ce week-end dans le but de la voir et un malheureux concours de circonstance gâchait tout. De ma bulle, je vis le film redémarrer et les conversations reprendre.

Que devais-je faire ? Demander comment la trouver ? Mais avait-elle envie seulement de me revoir ? Qui étais-je pour débarquer dans sa vie ? Et puis, cette nuit n'avait peut-être été marquante que pour moi. Je devais attendre. Un proverbe chinois s'imposa à moi.

_Celui qui arrive sans qu'on l'ait fait venir, c'est le destin. (*)_

Je décidai donc de ne rien dire ni demander. Je laissai donc le destin décider pour moi. Et advienne que pourra !

(*) Mencius, Livre des livres, II, III, 6 ; IVe S. av. J.-C.

**Note: cette fic ne sera pas très longue...seulement 4-5 chapitres. Sauf si je me laisse entrainer par mes doigts et mes personnages!**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**A très vite.**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	5. Chapter 4: New York

**Bonjour,**

**Je sais qu'une fois encore ce nouveau chapitre a mis du temps à arriver donc je ne vais pas vous retenir trop en blabla.**

**Merci à vous tous d'être présents et de me lire.**

**Merci à Spuffygirl92 de chasser mes vilaines fautes et de me motiver.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : New York**

**POV Emmett**

J'avais passé une soirée géniale hier entouré des mecs de la réserve de la Push. Nous avions promis de revenir leur montrer le film lorsqu'il serait fini et c'est ce que nous avions fait, Edward et moi. Nous avions été accueillis comme des amis rentrant au pays. Le salon de Billy avait été transformé en salle de cinéma. La bière coulait à flot et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Les réflexions et boutades résonnaient durant la diffusion du film. Pourtant l'un d'entre nous semblait indifférent à la fête.

J'avais observé à la dérobée mon frangin qui s'était renfrogné sans aucune raison. Ou du moins sans aucune raison que je connaisse. Pourtant, le trajet jusqu'à la réserve s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et la gaité. Si je repassais les évènements de la soirée dans ma tête, j'étais quasi certain que son attitude avait changé au début de la projection. Je l'avais vu s'enfoncer dans son siège, ne parlant que rarement. Durant toute la soirée, il était resté taciturne.

Nous étions à présent dans l'avion qui nous ramenait à New York et Edward restait toujours aussi silencieux. Je n'étais pas d'une nature particulièrement curieuse mais je devais admettre que son attitude m'intriguait.

« Pas mal la petite soirée d'hier ? » tentai-je de lancer la conversation.

« Hum, hum. »

_Waw, ça va être sympa comme voyage !_

« Ces Quileutes sont des types vraiment géniaux. »

« Ouais. »

« Bon, Edward. J'sais pas ce que tu as depuis hier mais t'es space, mec. »

« Désolé, Em. J'ai des tas de trucs en tête. »

« Oui, et tes trucs sont apparus subitement durant la soirée. Comme par enchantement. »

« Oui…non …enfin … »

« Vas-y. Raconte à ton grand frère, » le taquinai-je en frappant mon poing sur son épaule.

« Ca va. Je pense juste à … Irina et son retour prochain, » répondit-il.

Je jetai un regard en coin à Edward. J'avais la nette impression qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Mais le connaissant, j'aurais beau le questionner, jamais il ne me dirait ce qui le tracassait. Je devais le laisser prendre la décision de me parler, seul. Ne voulant pas retomber dans le silence, je sautai sur l'occasion de parler de cette chère Irina. Nous n'avions jamais été de grands amis, elle et moi, contrairement à mon frère. Nous la connaissions depuis l'enfance car nos parents se fréquentaient beaucoup. Irina et Edward avaient été inséparables tant durant l'enfance qu'à l'adolescence. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensembles et encore moins à se fiancer. Ils avaient énormément de points communs c'est certain mais lorsque je les voyais ensembles, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose m'échappait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Oh, j'avais bien tenté d'en parler avec mon frère mais il m'avait gentiment envoyé promener.

« Quand revient-elle de vacances ? » demandai-je.

« Elle est partie pour trois semaines. »

« Et tu vas la rejoindre, je suppose ? »

« Non, j'ai pas mal de projet pour le moment, » répondit-il avec une pointe de déception.

« Bien, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu alors. »

« J'ai pas trop la tête à ça pour le moment. »

_Okay !_

« Veux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu es taciturne depuis hier. Tu as à peine desserré la mâchoire. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. » Insistai-je en le fixant. Edward grimaça avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

« Désolé Em. Je sais que je ne suis pas très gai pour le moment mais …. » commença-t-il avant de soupirer.

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai des petits soucis. »

« Ouais ! Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Si mais je veux pas t'embêter, » répondit-il. Il espérait certainement que je laisserais tomber mais il avait titillé ma curiosité.

« Tu ne m'embêtes jamais, petit frère. Vas-y. Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe tant.»

Je regardais mon frère qui ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de pivoter légèrement sur son siège et de fixer son regard dans le mien. Je lui souris pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré une fille. … »

« Mignonne ? »

« Emmett ! »

« Ok, ok, je me tais, » m'excusai-je.

« Donc, j'ai rencontré une fille et oui elle était très mignonne. J'ai passé la soirée et la nuit avec elle. »

« Et bien mon cochon ! Toi qui me fais toujours la moral**e** en me disant que j'étais un chaud lapin ! Et après ? »

« Après ? Je me suis éclipsé le matin. »

« Non ! T'es pas parti comme un voleur quand même ? »

« Si. Je devais rentrer pour voir les parents, les producteurs et Irina. Alors je suis parti. »

« Oui mais quand même, te tailler ainsi sans un mot, c'est …c'est moche. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il, le regard triste.

_Triste ?_

« Et évidemment, tu n'as pas revu cette nana ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu oublies que je suis fiancé, » s'outragea-t-il.

« Non, moi je n'oublie pas. Mais toi, tu l'as oublié quelques heures ! »

« Si j'avais su que tu me ferais des reproches, je ne t'aurais rien dit, » rouspéta-t-il en se détournant de moi.

« Loin de moi l'idée de te faire des reproches mais c'est tellement …pas toi. Pas que j'approuve particulièrement tes fiançailles avec Irina mais tu es toujours si respectueux et droit que je suis…sur le cul. »

« Je sais, » répéta-t-il.

« Bien si tu le sais, c'est un bon point. Mais …et la fille ? » Insistai-je, curieux.

« Quoi la fille ? Je ne l'ai jamais revue. »

« Et tu le regrettes. »

« Non. Non…Enfin…*soupire*…si un peu. »

« Ah oui ! Juste un peu ? Alors t'attends quoi ? »

« C'est pas si simple que ça, Emmett. »

« Moi je trouve que si. Tu rencontres enfin une fille qui te plait vraiment et que tu n'oublies pas. Alors fonce, va la voir. »

« Et Irina, tu en fais quoi ? »

« Oh Irina. Elle est et l'a toujours été, plus ton amie que ta petite amie. Ouvre les yeux, Edward. »

« Je sais pas, Em. »

« Edward, tu… »

« Non, c'est tout. On ne chamboule pas toute sa vie ainsi pour une fille qu'on ne connait pas, » s'énerva-t-il.

« Ok. Ok J'insiste pas, » répliquai-je en levant les mains devant moi en signe de reddition. L'expérience m'avait appris qu'il était inutile de trop pousser Edward. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et ferma les yeux, signe que la discussion était close. Je m'installai confortablement pour terminer notre vol mais les révélations de mon frère me trottaient dans la tête.

Résumons la situation. Mon frère rencontre une fille, il y a quelques mois. Donc quand nous étions en tournage. Mais je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais quitté. Il est rentré une seule fois. Il a dû la rencontrer à l'aéroport.

C'est plausible. Mais pourquoi a-t-il changé d'attitude durant la soirée ? Le voyage en avion ou en voiture jusqu'à la réserve s'était très bien passé et il était jovial, gai et très heureux d'être là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se ferme ?

Nous riions tous en buvant des bières. On s'était installé devant l'écran. On plaisantait, Edward avec nous. Puis, je le vis se renfermer et ne plus parler. Il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il a changé après le coup de téléphone de Jacob à …Bella !

C'est impossible. Comment l'aurait-il rencontré ? Il était absent lors de la fête. Jamais elle n'avait rendu visite à Jake sur le tournage. Les bribes de conversation de hier me revinrent en mémoire.

_« La camionnette de Bella est tombée en panne. Elle a dû rebrousser chemin. Elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous voir, » _avait annoncé Jake en raccrochant_._

_« C'est moche, je me réjouissais de la revoir, » _avais-je déclaré_._

_« Tu la connais ? » _

_« Ouais. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter longuement avec elle le soir de la fête de clôture. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté. Vous avez pas mal de goûts en commun. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas, » avait-il marmonné entre __**s**__es dents._

Je l'avais entendu sans y prêter attention. Maintenant tout prenait un sens. Je hochai la tête pour moi-même car j'avais la quasi-certitude que la mystérieuse fille que mon frère avait rencontrée et Bella ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne.

**POV Bella**

_**Trois mois plus tard.**_

New York ! Quelle magnifique ville. J'en avais rêvé des centaines de fois et j'y étais enfin. J'avais travaillé dur pour avoir cette chance d'être ici.

Nous étions arrivés la veille, Angela, Jane et moi pour assister à un séminaire de littérature qui avait lieu ce week-end. Nous avions, toutes les trois, participé à un concours organisé à la l'Université de Seattle pour notre cours de littérature contemporaine. Les gagnants de ce concours se voyaient offrir le voyage à New York mais également l'opportunité de rencontrer des auteurs célèbres et des éditeurs susceptibles de publier notre nouvelle.

Mon rêve étant d'écrire un roman et surtout d'être édité, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Participer à ce concours était une opportunité que je ne pouvais laisser passer. Nous avions eu un mois pour rédiger une nouvelle de cinquante pages sur un sujet au choix. Le thème était très libre et mon imagination très fertile même si je devais reconnaitre que je m'étais légèrement inspiré de certains évènements de ma vie.

Nous étions quarante-sept à avoir participés. Lors de la proclamation des résultats, j'étais stressée et surtout très étonnée d'être arrivée dans le trio gagnant. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions embarqué de nuit à Sea Tac, direction New York. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et l'excitation. Tout était très bien organisé. Nous avions été pris en charge lors de notre arrivée par une équipe du NY Tribune, sponsor du concours. Nous étions logés dans un bel hôtel à deux rues de Central Park.

Je m'étais promis de prendre le temps d'aller m'y promener avant de repartir ainsi que de visiter le Metropolitan Museum of Art .

Le séminaire se déroulait sur deux jours. Ce serait durant la réception du second jour, que serait annoncé le grand vainqueur du concours. Car si j'étais dans le trio sélectionné par l'université de Seattle, nous n'étions pas les seules. Des étudiants en littérature des quatre coins des Etats-Unis ayant participé au même concours que nous, étaient présents. La meilleure nouvelle se verrait proposé d'être éditée. Le rêve de chacun d'entre-nous.

Les premières conférences avaient eu lieu hier soir et nous étions rentrées exténuées à l'hôtel mais comblées. Les exposés étaient très intéressants et durant la pause, nous avions pu discuter avec des journalistes et des auteurs de nouvelles paraissant dans des revues locales.

Nous nous étions levés tôt ce matin afin de prendre un petit déjeuner copieux avant de prendre le chemin de l'hôtel Plaza Athenee dont les salles de réception avaient été aménagées pour l'occasion en salle de conférence. Dès notre arrivée, nous avions été comme la veille pris en charge par l'une des attachées de presse du NY Tribune. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'aux places qui nous avaient été réservés et nous expliqua le déroulement de la journée. La matinée fut consacrée à la présentation des différentes maisons d'éditions sponsorisant le séminaire ainsi que les derniers bouquins qui paraitraient sous leur blason d'ici quelques semaines.

Un délicieux repas nous fut servi au « Bar Seine lounge » ainsi qu'aux différents participants. Le luxe environnant nous mettait Angela et moi, légèrement mal à l'aise. Nous n'étions pas habituées à temps de faste. Mais Jane, quant à elle, semblait totalement dans son élément. Il est vrai qu'elle ne venait pas du même niveau social que nous mais malgré son côté « petite fille riche », elle était vraiment sympa et ne se donnait pas un genre de pimbêche.

L'après-midi se révéla aussi passionnant que la matinée avec des allocutions de différents auteurs contemporains reconnus. J'aurais pu les écouter parler durant des heures, tant les entendre parler avec émotion et ardeur de leur passion était fascinante. Aux alentours de seize heures, Jane et Angela décidèrent d'aller faire du shoping en attendant de rentrer se préparer pour la réception. N'étant pas fan des magasins, je déclinai l'invitation. De toute manière, j'avais promis que je profiterai**s** de ce voyage pour effectuer une visite. Mais maintenant que j'étais face à ma promesse, j'hésitais, un nœud en travers de la gorge.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mon départ était programmé pour la semaine suivante et j'avais tenu à venir passer quelques jours avec Jacob avant mon départ. Mes cours me prenaient tellement de temps que je l'avais un peu délaissé ces dernières semaines. Je ne me tracassais pas car il était entre de bonnes mains avec Leah mais mon meilleur ami me manquait.

J'étais donc au chalet depuis deux jours. J'avais préparé des lasagnes pour le dîner sachant que c'était l'un de ses plats favoris et je l'attendais devant le feu de bois, bien au chaud. Il faut dire, que nous étions à la fin de l'hiver et qu'il avait été rude cette année. De plus, j'étais d'une nature frileuse.

Le bruit pétaradant du moteur de la vieille Golf de Jacob me sortit de ma lecture. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte pour l'accueillir. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus surprise de découvrir deux gaillards basanés à ses côtés. Jared et Sam l'accompagnaient. Heureusement que j'avais préparé des pâtes pour un régiment car ces deux-là mangeaient comme des ogres.

« Coucou ma Bella, » me salua Jacob en me soulevant de terre.

« Pose-moi par terre, Jacob. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? » rouspétai-je en souriant.

« Encore pas mal de fois. »

« Salut, Bella. »

« Bonsoir vous deux. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Jacob nous a invité**s** pour manger, t'es pas fâchée ? » demanda Jared en passant devant moi et s'affalant dans le divan.

« Non, pas de problème. Il y a plus qu'assez. Et où est Leah ? »

« Elle est retenue au village chez sa mère. Je doute qu'elle rentre très tôt. »

« Ok, je vous serre à boire avant de finir de préparer le repas ? » Questionnai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Une bière pour moi, » répondit Sam.

« Moi aussi, » cria Jared.

« Bon les mecs. On vous apporte la première mais c'est pas parce que Bella est ici qu'on va vous servir comme des princes. Vous avez soif, vous levez vos fesses pour aller jusqu'au frigo. C'est compris ? »

« Oui chef, » s'écrièrent-ils tous les deux en imitant un garde à vous.

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'enfuir dans la cuisine. Je sortis des cannettes que Jake leur apporta avant de m'affairer aux fourneaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je les rejoignis après avoir dressé la table. Ils me racontèrent leur journée qui d'après leurs dires, n'avait pas été de tout repos. Les anecdotes et les blagues fusaient. Je me sentais toujours bien lorsque je séjournais ici. J'étais chez moi. Il ne resta rien des lasagnes qu'ils dévorèrent avec bon appétit. Les garçons m'aidèrent pour la vaisselle afin que je puisse m'installer avec eux et regarder la télévision.

Ce soir-là, on retransmettait la cérémonie des Oscars. Ils ne voulaient pas la rater car le court-métrage réalisé sur la réserve de la Push, leur réserve, était en lice. Je pris place dans le divan, confortablement installée entre Jacob et Jared. Sam préféra s'assoir dans le vieux fauteuil sur notre droite.

Chaque nomination et prix furent discutés et disséqués par mes compagnons. Ils donnèrent leur avis sur chaque film, acteur, actrice. Personne ne fut épargné. Une heure après le début de la cérémonie, le présentateur annonça que le prix qui allait être décerné était celui qui récompenserait le meilleur réalisateur de court-métrage américain. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je tenta**i** de me calmer et de ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres. Je triturais mes mains nerveusement en entendant les quatre nominés.

« Les voilà, » s'écria Jared en voyant le visage d'Edward apparaitre à l'écran lorsqu'on cita son nom.

On distinguait la tête d'Emmett à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis notre nuit. Et malgré le fait que c'était au travers d'un écran, j'étais très fébrile. J'inspirais profondément pour me calmer.

« Il va gagner, c'est le meilleur, » déclara Sam.

« Ouais, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, » ajouta Jacob.

Les garçons s'étaient avancés sur leur siège comme pour être plus près de lui et le soutenir. Pour décerner le prix, deux acteurs, Aston Kuchner et Robert Pattinson, se présentèrent sur scène, une grande enveloppe à la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que je n'entendis même pas. L'enveloppe fut ouverte et un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ashton Kuchner qui leva les yeux vers le vainqueur.

_« Et le gagnant est …. Est…Edward Cullen pour son film : La Push, un monde à part, » _annonça l'acteur en faisant un signe vers les deux frères.

Les garçons se levèrent en poussant des cris de joie. Quan**t** à moi, j'avais le regard rivé sur l'écran et sur le visage d'Edward qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Il était heureux. Il se leva et se retrouva dans les bras musclés d'Emmett. Je le vis ensuite se pencher, caresser la joue d'une superbe blonde avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se souriaient tandis que moi je sentais mon cœur se fissurer. Une douleur aigue se logea dans ma poitrine et mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je vis dans un brouillard Edward et Emmett monter sur scène et recevoir la statuette d'or. Le reste devint flou et je me levai pour fuir vers la cuisine avant qu'un des garçons ne remarque quelque chose.

Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail face à la fenêtre et tentai d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Mais pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi **?** Il avait sa vie. Il ne m'avait jamais rien promis, au contraire. Pourquoi le voir avec cette blonde me faisait-il tant souffrir ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas des pas s'approcher. Deux bras puissant**s** m'enveloppèrent, m'attirant contre un torse chaud et protecteur. Je déglutis et inspirai profondément tentant de ravaler ma peine.

« Qui a-t-il Bella ? »

« Rien, pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » Répondis-je en essuyant l'évier qui n'en avait pas besoin.

« Parce que tu es nerveuse depuis le début du programme télé. Parce que tu as retenu sans raison ta respiration lors de la proclamation. Ok tu attendais comme nous de savoir mais c'est excessif à mon sens. Parce que, bien que tu attendais les résultats, tu n'as pas sauté de joie comme nous. Parce que tu t'es enfuie les larmes aux yeux. »

« Mais non. Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Ah oui ! Alors tourne-toi et regarde-moi. Dis-moi dans les yeux que je me trompe, » insista-t-il.

« Jacob, je vais bien. Je range juste peu, » expliquai-je sans bouger. Mais c'était mal connaitre Jake. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me fit pivoter afin que je le regarde. Je baissai les yeux instantanément ne voulant pas qu'il lise en moi trop facilement. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton, le releva.

« Vas-y. Dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

« Je …je vais …bien, » répondis-je, la voix légèrement chevrotante. J'étais pathétique.

« Viens-là, ma Bella, » murmura-t-il en reculant pour s'assoir sur la chaise derrière lui. Il me prit sur ses genoux et instinctivement, comme lorsque nous étions ensembles, je me blottis contre lui. Par ce geste, je cherchais la sécurité et le réconfort. C'est à ce moment-là que les larmes choisirent de se déverser à flot. J'étais secouée de sanglots tandis que Jake me caressait le dos. Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, je me redressai et fixai mon regard dans celui de mon ami. Je lui devais la vérité.

« Tu as raison. C'est pas la grande forme. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis contente pour Edward. »

« Heureusement. Comment serais-tu si tu ne l'étais pas, »plaisanta-t-il.

« Très drôle ! »

« Maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer comment tu connais Edward car d'après mes souvenirs, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. »

Subitement, mes mains devinrent moites, ma respiration s'accéléra. Je devais lui expliquer mais cela signifiait lui avouer ma trahison. Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Me jeter à la porte ?

« Bella ? »

« C'était pendant le tournage. Un soir d'orage, il s'est perdu et je lui ai permis de rester ici le temps que ça se calme. »

« C'était quand ? »

« Juste avant que je ne parte pour la fac. Il a …passé la nuit ici. Il était gentil, doux….et…Je suis désolé Jake. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je…j'ai couché avec lui cette nuit-là. »

« Oh ! »

« Oui. Je voudrais te dire que je regrette, que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais … je ne peux pas. Le lendemain matin, il avait disparu. Tu es rentré quelques heures plus tard et nous avons eu la discussion mettant fin à notre couple. Je suis désolée, » répétai-je.

« Ne t'en veux pas, Bells. Ce jour-là, nous étions deux à vouloir arrêter. Je m'étais rendu compte que Leah me plaisait beaucoup. Je t'aime Bella et ce depuis des années mais comme la meilleure amie que tu es. Alors, surtout ne t'en veux pas. »

« Merci Jacob, » répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et embrassant sa joue.

« De rien. Bon et vous vous êtes revus ? »

« Non, jamais. »

Je regardai Jacob qui souriait. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je levai les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il faisait ici le dernier jour du tournage. »

« Il est venu ? »

« Oui. Il m'a raconté qu'il voulait un endroit pour un film. Mais en y repensant, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui et m'a même demandé si je vivais seul. L'enfoiré. En réalité, il venait te voir. »

« Mais non, tu te trompes. »

« Non, je ne me trompe pas. En plus, le jour du visionnage du film, il était bizarre. Très renfermé, taciturne. Et il a changé quand je t'ai téléphoné. »

« Tu te fais des idées Jake. Il ne doit plus penser à moi depuis longtemps, » répondis-je rapidement.

Mais l'espoir s'insinuait lentement en moi. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait pensé à moi autant que j'ai pensé à lui **?**

«J'en doute. La dernière fois que j'ai eu Emmett en ligne, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Ca ne prouve rien. Et puis, tu l'as vu. Il est avec une superbe blonde. »

« Ouais, peut-être. Mais dans ce genre de réception, c'est peut-être à la mode d'avoir une fille à son bras. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien voyons. »

« Bells, tu viens de m'avouer que tu ne regrettais absolument pas cette nuit et que tu y pensais encore. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors, ma belle. Tu vas à New York dans quelques jours, tu vas aller le voir. Tu verras s'il te fait toujours le même effet et surtout comment il réagit. »

« Tu es fou. Tu me vois, débarquant dans son bureau. Salut Edward. Je viens voir si tu veux de moi ? »

Jacob éclata de rire à ma démonstration.

« Je ne vois pas les choses vraiment ainsi mais oui, tu vas aller le voir. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Et puis je ne sais pas où est son bureau. »

« Pas de problème. Emmett m'a justement donné l'adresse récemment. Et il m'a même demandé de tes nouvelles. C'est peut-être un signe. »

« Un signe ! Je ne saurais pas, » répliquai-je en secouant la tête.

Je me levai et m'apprêtai à rejoindre les autres quand Jacob attrapa mon poignet. Il m'obligea à le regarder avant de poursuivre.

« Bella. Tu vas bientôt à New York. Tu vas aller le voir. Si vous devez vous revoir, les choses se feront naturellement. Peut-être que lorsque tu seras face à lui, tu te rendras compte que tu l'idéalisais. Promets-moi que tu iras ? »

« Ok, je te le promets, » acquiesçai-je en soupirant.

_**Fin du FLASHBACK**_

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais aujourd'hui devant l'immeuble, me demandant si je devais où non monter. Je pourrais toujours inventer une excuse pour Jacob. Mais ne regretterais-je pas de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'y aller ? Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour l'oublier complètement ? Jacob avait peut-être raison. Quand je le verrais, je me rendrais compte qu'il n'était pas si intéressant que ça. Mes réflexions me donnèrent le courage de monter dans l'ascenseur et de pousser sur le bouton indiquant le dixième étage.

Un « ding » retentit m'annonçant que j'étais arrivé**e** au bon étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent me permettant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Je me trouvais dans un hall lumineux avec face à moi un comptoir. Je m'en approchai et dus m'éclaircir la voix pour oser demander mon chemin à la jolie brune qui releva la tête et me sourit.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger…mais je cherche le bureau de Monsieur Cullen. Edward Cullen. »

« Avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas pensé **à **le faire. Je ne suis que de passage, » expliquai-je.

« Je doute qu'il soit là mais allez demander à sa secrétaire. Prenez le couloir et au bout vous arriverez au bureau de Monsieur Cullen, » répondit-elle aimablement.

« Merci. »

Je prix donc le chemin qu'elle m'avait indiqué, sentant mon stress augmenter à chaque pas. Je passai devant plusieurs portes et bureaux avant de me trouver dans une vaste pièce contenant un bureau avec, assis**e** derrière, une superbe blonde pouvant rivaliser avec celle que j'avais vu quelques jours plus tôt à la télévision. Elle ne daigna même pas lever les yeux en m'entendant arriver.

« Pardon ? »

Toujours concentrée sur son écran, elle ne répondit pas. Je déglutis pour me donner de l'assurance.

« Pardon ? » Répétai-je plus fort.

« Oui ? »

La secrétaire, qui d'après le porte nom posé sur son bureau, se nommait Lauren Mallory, me toisa avant de parler. Elle grimaça avant d'afficher un sourire faux sur ses lèvres.

« Vous désirez ? »

« J'aurais aimé rencontrer Monsieur Cullen. »

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

« Non, je suis de passage et je… »

« Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Cullen est absent et ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous, » me coupa-t-elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Quand rentre-t-il ? » demandai-je.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais son emploi du temps est très chargé, Mademoiselle, » répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle me montrait clairement que je la dérangeais et que je ne devais pas compter sur elle pour qu'elle m'aide à rencontrer Edward. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, autant tout tenter.

« Bien. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre ces documents **?** C'est assez important et urgent. »

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit-elle.

« Merci. »

Je pivotai pour reprendre le chemin de l'ascenseur, ne voulant pas passer plus de temps avec cette pimbêche. La standardiste me sourit lorsque je passai devant elle. Les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée et dans mon élan pour quitter le plus rapidement possible cet immeuble, je percutai de plein fouet un mur de muscle.

« Doucement, Mademoiselle, vous allez vous faire mal, » déclara le colosse.

Levant les yeux au son d'une voix familière, je me retrouvai face à Emmett, tout sourire.

« Bella ! »

« Bonjour Emmett. »

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il en prenant mon bras pour nous écarter de l'ascenseur.

« J'assiste à un séminaire de littérature. »

« Oui, Jacob me l'a dit. »

« Tu as parlé à Jacob ? » m'étonnai-je en levant les sourcils.

« On se parle souvent. C'est un type bien. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et donc tu es à New York pour quelques jours ? »

« Je repars demain fin de journée. »

« Déjà ? Je t'invite à diner ce soir, d'accord ? »

« C'est gentil Emmett mais j'ai une réception ce soir au Plazza-Athénée. On doit proclamer les résultats d'un concours auquel j'ai participé. »

« Zut alors. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que fais-tu ici ? »

«Ici ? »

« Oui ici. Il n'y a que des bureaux dans ce bâtiment, » répondit-il.

Je vis un sourire sur son visage qui une fraction de seconde me rappela celui de son frère. Perdue dans ma contemplation, il insista.

« Pourquoi es-tu dans cet immeuble, Bella ? »

« Oh. Je …j'étais venue…pour voir ton frère, » bégayai-je en rougissant.

« Et tu l'as vu ? » s'exclama-il comme si je lui annonçais un évènement important.

« Non, il est absent. J'ai laissé une nouvelle que j'ai écrite pour avoir son avis. C'est Jake…qui me l'a conseillé, » me justifiai-je.

« Bien. Je veillerai à ce qu'il l'ait très rapidement. As-tu le temps d'aller boire un verre ? »

« Désolée Emmett, mais mes amies doivent m'attendre, » m'excusai-je.

Le regard d'Emmett sur moi, me montrait qu'il savait quelque chose. Jacob lui aurait-il tout raconté ? Où était-ce Edward qui lui en avait parlé ? Comme toujours quand je me sentais mal à l'aise, je pris la fuite. Je saluai Emmett et m'enfuie presque en courant retrouver mes amies.

**POV Emmett**

Je regardai Bella fuir. Oui elle s'enfuyait réellement. Depuis notre retour de Forks, je n'avais pu obtenir aucune réponse de mon frère. J'étais certain d'avoir vu juste. Durant des semaines, j'avais tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il était resté muet sur le nom de sa mystérieuse inconnue. Plus le temps passait et plus je trouvais que tout se recoupait parfaitement pour désigner Bella. Je n'en eu**s** la confirmation que deux jours plus tôt, lorsque Jacob me téléphona. Sur le moment, je fus surpris de son appel mais très vite la conversation dévia sur son amie. Il confirma mes doutes en me racontant que Bella venait de tout lui avouer et il essayait de connaitre les sentiments d'Edward à son sujet. Malheureusement, je ne pus lui donner aucuns détails puisque mon frère restait muet comme une carpe. Il m'annonça que Bella venait à New York et qu'elle lui avait promis de venir voir Edward. Je n'avais donc été qu'à moitié surpris de la voir dans le hall d'entrée.

Bella était bien venue mais la rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme Bella repartait le lendemain et que mon frère avait quitté le bureau jusqu'à lundi, il y avait peu de chance pour que le destin les mette en contact. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution. Aider un peu ce maudit destin qui n'était décidément pas de leur côté.

Je déboulai dans le bureau de Lauren, la secrétaire de mon frère. Comme toujours elle faisait celle qui était super débordée alors qu'en réalité, elle se tournait royalement les pouces. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi mon frère la gardait. Ses seules occupations étaient de mater Edward et de tenter, sans aucun résultat ni discrétion, de le mettre dans son lit. Parfois, je comprenais qu'il soit resté avec Irina si longtemps. C'était une sécurité.

« Salut, Lauren, » l'apostrophai-je, la surprenant.

« Bonjour, Emmett. Votre Frère est absent, » informa-t-elle avec un dédain prononcé dans la voix.

« Oui je sais. Je viens chercher les documents que Mademoiselle Swan a déposés pour lui. »

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Ca ne me dit rien. Je n'ai pas de documents pour votre frère. »

Son air condescendant commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. J'inspirai profondément pour garder mon calme avant d'insister.

« Une jeune dame vient bien de venir apporter des documents ? »

« Heu… Je lui ai dit que Monsieur Cullen était absent… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je veux ces papiers ! »

Lauren avait viré cramoisie et elle semblait proche du malaise. Absolument indifférent à son air, je tendis la main vers elle exigeant la nouvelle de Bella. Lauren recula son fauteuil, se pencha et ramassa une grande enveloppe brune dans sa …. Corbeille à papier. Je sentis une bouffée de fureur monter en moi.

« Comment osez-vous jeter des documents destinés à mon frère sans son aval. »

« Cette personne n'avait pas de rendez-vous.. »

« CA SUFFIT ! Je me moque de vos excuses à deux balles. Donnez-moi cette enveloppe. Je vois Edward ce soir et croyez-moi je doute qu'il tolère votre attitude plus longtemps,» m'énervai-je en faisant demi-tour, m'éloignant de cette femme avant de péter les plombs.

J'avais intérêt à me calmer avant ce soir. Ma mère chez qui je devais diner en famille, ne tolérerait pas que je m'énerve chez elle. Une seule solution, rendre visite à ma nouvelle conquête. Une magnifique Blonde rencontrée quelques jours plus tôt en boite et qui me faisait littéralement craquer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me voyais bien rester avec elle et envisager une relation plus stable.

La simple idée de voir Rosalie me dérida. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je montai dans ma voiture en imaginant la tête de mon frère. Je me réjouissais vraiment d'être ce soir.

* * *

**Ils se rapprochent un peu plus.**

**Heureusement qu'Emmett veille!**

**On se retrouve rapidement , du moins je l'espère. **

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	6. Chapter 5: Enfin

**Bonjour,**

**J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde que ce soit au travail, à l'école ou pour vos enfants.**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, cette fic serait courte et nous voilà arrivé à son dernier chapitre, celui que vous attendez tous, celui de leurs retrouvailles.**

**Un grand merci à Spuffygirl92 pour son aide et sa correction.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**POV Edward**

Un dîner de famille, super ! J'allais encore avoir droit aux remarques de mes parents car je ne passais pas assez souvent les voir, aux critiques de ma sœur sur mes choix vestimentaires, à la psychanalyse de mon beau-frère s'inquiétant de mon besoin de solitude ou encore, aux détails très explicites de la vie sexuelle de mon frère. Ruminant ces idées, je sirotai mon apéritif, un œil sur la télévision. Je regardai les images sans vraiment les voir. L'entrée de mon père me fit sursauter lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

« Toi, tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille, mon grand, » plaisanta mon père en prenant place dans le fauteuil face au mien.

« Non, j'étais concentré. »

« Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de cette vieille série ? »

Surpris de sa remarque, je reportai mon attention sur l'écran pour voir un vieil épisode de _Friends_. Effectivement, c'était plutôt le style de ma petite sœur que le mien.

« Je ne regardais pas vraiment la télé, Papa. Je réfléchissais. »

« A un nouveau projet ? »

« Tu sais bien que ma tête grouille constamment de nouvelles idées. Et avec ma victoire aux Oscars, j'avoue que ça m'ouvre énormément de possibilité. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un choix. »

« Je suis heureux et fier que tu aies réalisé tes rêves. Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie. »

« Papa ! Je suis heureux ainsi pour le moment. On va pas encore aborder le même sujet, » soupirai-je.

« Edward, nous ne voulons pas t'embêter ta mère et moi. Mais nous aimerions te voir vraiment heureux et partager tes rêves avec quelqu'un. Ta séparation avec Irina nous a tellement surpris. »

« Papa ! Pour le moment, je n'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie pour être plus heureux. Quant à ma séparation d'avec Irina, je sais qu'elle a été subite mais nous n'étions plus que des amis depuis longtemps. C'est même à se demander si nous n'avons même jamais été amoureux. Lorsqu'elle est partie en vacances et que je n'ai pas voulu l'accompagner, nous avons bien réfléchi chacun de notre côté. Si nous avions été épris l'un de l'autre, jamais elle ne serait tombée amoureuse de Laurent à Paris. Non, crois-moi, c'est très bien ainsi. Et puis, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça pour me caser. »

« Qui va se caser ? » demanda Emmett en pénétrant dans le salon.

« Personne. »

« J'avais cru comprendre qu'une fille t'avait passé la corde au cou. »

« Emmett, je me sens très bien ainsi pour le moment et je pense que si ça arrivait, tu serais l'un des premiers au courant. »

« J'aime mieux ça ! » répliqua-t-il si bas que je crus avoir mal entendu.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Que j'espère bien être le premier informé. »

Je gardai les yeux sur mon frère qui sembla mal à l'aise et disparut à la cuisine saluer notre mère. Il revint si rapidement vers nous que mon père n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son questionnement à mon grand soulagement.

« Je t'ai apporté ceci, Ed, » déclara Emmett en me tendant une grande enveloppe.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. C'est quoi ? »

« C'est un truc à lire de…d'une amie. »

Je saisis l'enveloppe et la déposai sur la table basse devant moi avant de me remettre à siroter ma boisson.

« Tu ne regardes pas ? »

« Emmett, je ne vais pas lire un manuscrit maintenant alors qu'on est en famille. Ca attendra bien lundi. »

Mon frère soupira mais n'insista pas, chose assez inhabituelle pour lui.

« Au fait, ta garce de secrétaire a fait fort aujourd'hui. Il serait plus que temps que tu la remettes à sa place une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Qu'a-t-elle encore fait pour te mettre de si mauvaise humeur ? » ricanai-je. Je connaissais assez pour frère pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout Lauren.

« Ce qu'elle a fait ? Ce qu'elle a fait ? Mais c'est la pire mégère que je connaisse. »

« Mais encore ? » M'amusai-je.

« Quand je lui ai demandé qu'elle me remette l'enveloppe à _ton_ attention déposée par mon amie, elle m'a prétendu ne pas l'avoir. Or, elle l'avait jetée dans la corbeille à papier. »

« Tu exagères, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Je sais qu'elle est spéciale mais de là à… »

« Ed, elle avait jeté l'enveloppe à la poubelle, » répéta-t-il très lentement.

Honnêtement, l'attitude de ma secrétaire me dérangeait depuis un certain temps. Malheureusement je n'avais aucune raison concrète de la virer. Ce qui me déplaisait le plus était sa manière de me faire du rentre dedans à longueur de journée. Surtout depuis ma rupture avec Irina. Mais comme son travail était irréprochable, je devais faire avec. Mais il semblerait que mon frère m'amenait sur une assiette d'argent, le meilleur motif qui soit.

« Tu es bien sur ? »

« Absolument. Je devais te l'apporter ce soir mais cette….elle l'a récupéré dans la corbeille pour me la donner. »

« Je m'occupe d'elle lundi. Merci, tu viens de me donner une super bonne raison de la virer. »

« Tu viens d'égayer ma soirée, frérot. Et, tu ne veux vraiment pas y jeter un œil ? »

Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand ma tornade de petite sœur entra dans la pièce suivie de près pas son mari. Elle débordait toujours de joie et bonne humeur. Ils nous saluèrent tous et prirent place à nos côtés pour prendre l'apéro. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Alice critiqua ma tenue comme je m'y étais attendu. Elle trouvait que maintenant que j'avais « réussi », je devais arborer des tenues plus chics alors que moi, je ne me sentais à l'aise qu'en jeans et baskets.

Il était vingt et une heure quand nous sortîmes de table. Ma mère proposa de servir des digestifs au salon. Alice partit à la cuisine l'aider tandis que nous, les hommes, nous prenions place au salon. Mon regard se posa sur l'enveloppe qu'Emmett avait apportée avec lui. Pendant que mon père faisait le service, je l'attrapai et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur se trouvait une liasse de feuilles dactylographiées et reliées. Sur la page de garde, un titre y était inscrit.

_**« Un soir d'orage »**_

Malgré le fait que j'avais dit à mon frère ne pas vouloir le lire, ma curiosité l'emporta et je me mis à feuilleter ces pages. Dès les premières lignes, je compris qu'il s'agissait plus d'une nouvelle que d'un scénario mais je continuai à lire de ci de là. Je m'apprêtai à refermer le livre et le ranger dans l'enveloppe quand une phrase attira mon attention. Je revins en arrière et repris ma lecture.

_Je me réveillai sur un petit nuage. Je m'étirai et pivotai sur moi-même afin de regarder l'autre côté du lit. Mais il était vide et froid. Mon mystérieux voyageur s'était éclipsé durant mon sommeil. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette idée mais après avoir poussé un soupir, je sortis du lit. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne m'avait fait aucune promesse.J'enfilai la nuisette qui trainait sur le sol et me dirigeai vers la cuisine._

_Lorsque j'arrivais dans le living, le désordre qui y régnait me fit sourire. Sur la table basse, les restes de notre dîner improvisé s'y trouvait toujours. Je souris en voyant les raisins et je pense même que je rougis à la penser de la manière dont je les avais mangés, nourrie par Anthony._

_Une folle envie de café me tirailla quand je vis un bout de papier posé sur mon livre. Anthony y avait laissé un message à mon intention. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en lisant ces quelques mots._

_**Je n'oublierai jamais. **_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**A**_

Je me levai d'un bon comme si une force invisible m'avait expulsé du fauteuil. Je remarquai à peine les regards de ma famille se poser sur moi. Je relis plusieurs fois ces derniers mots comme dans un rêve. Je connaissais ces mots. Ils étaient de moi. Je les avais écrits il y avait quelques mois. Un soir d'orage. Non, c'était impossible. Comment ? Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je relevai les yeux et croisai ceux de mon frère qui arborait un magnifique sourire très explicite. Il savait !

« Je vois que tu as quand même décidé de le lire ? Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Co…comment ? Non c'est pas possible ?... »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible Edward ? » demanda ma sœur.

« Pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas Ed ? »

J'étais perdu. Complètement perdu. C'était impossible. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas être écrite par Bella ? Mais alors, comment ces mots, si semblables et cette situation, pourraient-ils être si proches du merveilleux souvenir que je gardais de cette nuit ? Je secouai la tête afin de remettre mes idées en place tandis que je restais au centre de toutes les attentions de ma famille.

« Vas-tu nous dire ce qui te met dans cet état ? » insista Alice.

Mais je l'ignorais complètement, mon esprit tourné uniquement sur ces mots que je venais de lire et sur mon frère qui semblait être le lien qui pouvait me mener à elle. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction et il pivota pour me faire face. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage était ironique mais en même temps, il reflétait son affection pour moi.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Qui ? » répondit-il.

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Mais nous pas. De qui parles-tu, Edward ? » Questionna ma mère.

« Quelqu'un, » répliquai-je distraitement. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à répondre aux autres alors que mon frère me narguait en trainant avant de me donner l'information qui m'intéressait.

« Emmett, où est-elle ? »

« Et pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

« Parce que je te le demande et que si tu as insisté pour que je lise, c'est bien pour que je la reconnaisse. »

« Si tu sais qui l'a écrit, elle doit bien avoir laissé un message. »

« Non. J'ai juste reconnu un passage de sa nouvelle. »

« Un passage d'un texte ? Waw, il doit vraiment signifier quelque chose pour toi pour la reconnaitre juste en le lisant. »

« Oui très reconnaissable. Alors où est-elle ? » m'énervai-je.

« Elle n'a rien écrit ? »

« Non, rien. Pas de nom, pas d'adresse…Rien. »

« Mais vas-tu enfin nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? » s'écria Alice en se pointant devant moi, les mains sur les hanches.

« Pas le temps Alice, je …. »

« Et bien prends cinq minutes, je suis toute ouïe comme tout le monde je pense. »

Autant lui dire sinon, j'étais encore là demain matin à tergiverser avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait ?

« C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré il y a un certain temps et que je n'ai plus revu. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Et le rapport avec Emmett ou cette enveloppe qui semble t'avoir retourné le ciboulot ? »

Je soupirai avant de m'éloigner d'elle et de son regard inquisiteur.

« Et bien, moi aussi j'aimerais connaitre le rapport » m'énervai-je à nouveau.

« Du calme frangin. Mais d'abord, pour un qui depuis des mois, soutient que rien ne te préoccupe, que ta rupture avec Miss Perfect n'a aucune raison particulière, que tu ne ruminais rien lors de notre retour de la Push, tu as bien caché ton jeu. »

« Il n'y avait rien à dire, Em. »

« Durant tout le vol, je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ta rencontre avec Bella durant le tournage ?»

« Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. »

« Ah, elle s'appelle Bella ? »

« Oui. Mais elle avait sa vie, Em. »

« Rien à dire ? Ah non ? Et c'est pour cela que tu as râlé tout le temps quand tu as su qu'elle ne viendrait pas. »

« Ca n'avait rien à voir. »

« Rien à voir ? Mon cul ! Alors, je ne vois pas de raison de te dire quoi que ce soit sur elle maintenant. »

« EMMETT ! »

« Non, Edward. Tu t'en foutais à ce moment-là alors, je ne vais certainement pas te permettre de la voir, de l'embêter ou de la faire souffrir, » lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de faire mine de sortir de la pièce.

Alice nous observait attentivement mais ne posait plus de questions. Il est vrai qu'il était très rare de voir Emmett s'énerver et de tenir un discours aussi dénué d'humour. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour faire le point. Si je voulais des réponses, je devais expliquer, devant ma famille, ce que j'avais vécu et ressenti durant ces derniers mois. Tout comme je devais avouer que j'avais trompé Irina. Emmett ne l'aimait pas mais mes parents, eux, n'allaient pas être très heureux d'apprendre mon comportement. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je me taisais, Emmett partirait et je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de la trouver, ici à New York.

« Attends ! »

Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte mais il ne se retourna pas. Il ne prononça même pas une parole.

« Tu as raison. J'avais espéré en nous rendant à la Push que je la verrais. Que je pourrais lui parler, un peu. Mais elle n'est pas venue et j'avoue que j'ai été fortement déçu. »

Emmett pivota, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pencha légèrement la tête, attendant la suite.

« Elle était déjà dans toutes mes pensées avant mais la soirée fut horrible. Tes questions m'ont obligé à réfléchir, ouvrir les yeux et à prendre des décisions comme celle de me séparer d'Irina. »

« Si je comprends bien, Edward. Tu as connu cette fille durant le tournage dans l'Etat de Washington ? » s'informa mon père.

Je déglutis face à l'aveu que je devais faire mais ce n'était plus le moment de me taire. Le regardant, je leur racontai le début de l'histoire. J'entendis ma mère émettre un hoquet de stupeur lors de mon récit, édulcoré, de notre rencontre et de notre nuit. Alors que je m'attendais à un déferlement de critiques de mes parents, c'est ma sœur qui parla la première.

« Mais c'est génial, Edward. Et c'est si romantique, » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Alice, il a quand même trahi sa fiancé, » s'offusqua ma mère face à sa joie.

« Oh maman ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'Irina et Edward étaient de très bons amis mais pas de véritables amoureux. »

« Oui mais quand même. Ton attitude Edward n'est pas très …. »

« Très correcte maman ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas te critiquer mais… »

« Je sais tout cela. Mais c'était plus fort que nous. Et rassure-toi. Irina était bien d'accord avec moi pour notre séparation et je ne lui ai rien caché de ma rencontre avec Bella. »

« En plus, c'est si joli comme prénom. »

« Bon c'est bien beau tout cela. Mais il est près de 22h30 et si tu veux avoir une chance de la voir, il serait temps de partir, » annonça Emmett en me souriant.

« Tu sais où je peux la trouver ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je l'ai croisée alors qu'elle quittait nos bureaux. J'ai discuté avec elle, lui proposant même de déjeuner demain ensemble mais elle repart pour Forks dans la matinée. »

« Et tu connais son hôtel ? » demandai-je plein d'espoir.

« Non. »

« Non mais alors comment…. »

« Non mais je sais où elle est ce soir. Mais je pense qu'on doit se grouiller si on ne veut pas la manquer. Elle va pour une remise de prix si j'ai bien compris mais ça ne dure pas toute la nuit, ce genre de chose. »

« Non effectivement. Alors on y va, dépêche, » lançai-je en le dépassant, attrapant ma veste et mes clés dans l'entrée.

« Edward, » m'appela ma mère.

« Edward, on t'accompagne, » cria ma sœur mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et la plantai là, au milieu du salon. J'allais devoir me faire pardonner demain. Les minutes passaient et le temps m'était compté. Je vérifiais seulement si mon frère me suivait. Nous montâmes dans ma Volvo et je démarrai sur les chapeaux de roue, laissant une trainée dans les graviers de l'allée. Je ne voulais pas la manquer cette fois-ci. Je rejoignis rapidement le centre ville, slalomant entre les autres véhicules. J'étais entièrement concentré sur la route, n'ayant prononcé aucun mot depuis que nous avions démarré.

« Ralentis, » demanda Emmett.

« Tu as dit de se dépêcher. »

« Oui mais si tu as un accident, ça ne t'aidera pas. »

« Hum, » grognai-je.

J'étais pressé d'arriver mais c'est vrai que c'était inutile de prendre des risques. Je levai donc le pied de l'accélérateur.

« Et on va où ? »

« La soirée se passe au Plazza Athénée. C'est un truc littéraire si j'ai bien compris ce que Jacob m'a expliqué. »

« Jacob ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Jacob ? »

« Oh c'est simple. Il m'a téléphoné pour me prévenir du passage de Bella au bureau. Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait raconté votre soirée. »

« Comment ? Tu étais au courant et….et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Dit quoi Edward ? Oh au fait, je suis au courant de ton escapade. Je sais que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec Bella. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Mais j'aurais apprécié que tu te confies à moi, que tu me fasses confiance. »

« Tu…Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mais …Mais j'étais mal. »

« Explique-moi ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère. Sur son visage, je m'attendais à trouver des signes de colère, de frustration ou même de dégout mais je ne vis que l'affection qu'il me portait et une sincère curiosité. Je lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Plus que quelques minutes et nous serions devant l'hôtel.

« Cette nuit-là a été la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais passé auparavant. J'étais perdu durant cet orage et je voulais un téléphone pour te joindre car mon portable ne passait pas et que le GPS était complètement perdu lui aussi mais avec ce temps, pas moyen. Bella m'a proposé de rester me sécher et d'attendre un peu que le temps se calme. On a discuté, ri et …. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui nous attirait l'un vers l'autre. Pourtant je savais que j'étais censé rejoindre Irina et que elle, elle avait un Jacob dans sa vie mais c'était plus fort que nous. Le lendemain matin, je me suis éclipsé discrètement, la laissant dormir pour rejoindre Port Angeles et reprendre l'avion. J'ai juste laissé un petit mot.»

Je soupirai après cette partie du récit attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais Emmett se contenta de me fixer et d'un signe de la tête m'intima de poursuivre.

« Suite à cette nuit, j'ai repris ma vie normalement. Enfin, le plus normalement possible. Mais son image me hantait quotidiennement. Après des semaines à rêver d'elle, j'ai décidé de mettre de l'espace entre Irina et moi et de tenter de savoir exactement ce que je ressentais pour cette fille. J'espérais la voir lors de notre visite à La Push. La déception a été bien plus grande que je ne le pensais. Ensuite, mon obsession pour elle n'a fait qu'augmenter. »

« Et tu as gardé tout cela pour toi ? »

« J'avais un peu peur de vos réactions. Mon attitude tant avec qu'elle que vis-à-vis d'Irina, n'était pas des plus correctes. »

« Edward. Avec toutes les frasques que j'ai faites, comment as-tu pu penser que je te jugerais ou que je te critiquerais ? »

« Je sais Em. Mais c'est si…si peu moi. »

« Ouais et bien moi, je trouve ça super. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as agi selon ton cœur et tes envies et non par obligation. Quant aux parents? Ils t'aiment et ne veulent que ton bonheur. »

« T'as raison. J'aurais dû te parler plus tôt. »

« Mais j'ai toujours raison, frangin. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. C'est dans ces moments que je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir ma famille à mes côtés. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi malgré le fait que moi, je les avais souvent délaissés. Encore une fois, je me rendais compte que mon frère était présent et s'était même arrangé pour m'aider. C'était grâce à lui que ce soir, j'allais enfin pouvoir revoir Bella.

« Il y a une place là, » s'écria Emmett me ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Ok, on est à deux rues du Plazza. »

Je stationnai ma Volvo en deux mouvements. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers l'hôtel. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et j'avais peur que la soirée ne touche à sa fin. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du Plazza, passâmes devant le portier qui nous salua solennellement. Dans le hall d'entrée, je fis courir mon regard afin de trouver une indication concernant le cocktail auquel Bella participait. Une affiche reposant sur un chevalet attira mon attention. Une immense photo représentant des bouquins et reprenant des citations d'auteurs célèbres la décoraient. Je m'approchai et lus rapidement le planning du séminaire qui se terminait ce soir par la proclamation des résultats d'un concours de nouvelles destiné aux étudiants en littérature des différentes universités du pays. Mais c'était il y a déjà une heure. N'allais-je pas arriver trop tard ?

« Bon tu viens où tu continues à étudier cette affiche ? » plaisanta Emmett en me tirant par le bras pour m'entrainer dans la salle de réception.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la vaste salle magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Il y avait encore un monde fou discutant de ci, de là. Je la cherchai des yeux mais je ne l'apercevais pas.

« Tu la vois ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Non. Peut-être est-elle déjà repartie ? »

« Arrête un peu d'être aussi défaitiste. On va faire le tour de la salle avant de commencer à désespérer. »

La réflexion d'Emmett me fit sourire. Nous avancions doucement entre les différents groupes, recherchant la brune de mes rêves mais je commençais à croire que je l'avais une fois de plus loupé lorsque mon regard se posa sur une magnifique chevelure brune. Je m'arrêtai, la regardant de loin. Je devais avoir un air niais mais je m'en fichais. Elle était _là_, devant moi. Je ne me lassais pas de l'observer. Elle parlait avec deux autres filles et de ma place, je pouvais entendre son rire cristallin. Elle portait une robe couleur verte à manches courtes et vaporeuses qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Un petit décolleté en V laissait à peine voir le début de l'arrondi de ses petits seins. J'étais hypnotisé par elle.

« Tu as l'intention de la regarder encore longtemps ? » me taquina mon frère en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Non mais….Ca me semble si irréel. »

« Tu ne rêves pas. Alors, vas-y. Fonce.»

« Et si elle n'était pas contente de me voir débarquer ainsi et si…. »

« Bon, si t'y vas pas, j'y vais à ta place et je la garde pour moi. Et puis tu connais le dicton : Avec des si on met Paris en bouteille, » ironisa-t-il, hilare.

Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, je soupirai pour me donner du courage, pour ravaler la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Je regardai mon frère qui d'un signe de tête me donna l'impulsion nécessaire. J'ânonnai avant d'avancer droit devant moi. Mon cœur s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque pas. Ma respiration me semblait plus difficile. Mes mains devenaient moites à mesure que je me rapprochais de la fille qui me faisait fantasmer depuis des mois. Je vis l'une de ses amies lui susurrer quelques mots à son oreille avant de pouffer de rire. Comme dans un film, elle se retourna au ralenti me donnant tout le loisir de l'observer. Elle était encore plus resplendissante que dans mes rêves. Son regard se posa d'abord sur mon torse avant de remonter lentement vers mon visage. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent, une jolie teinte rosée fit son apparition sur ses joues. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous sourîmes. Je repris ma marche vers elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait à ma rencontre.

« Bonsoir, » la saluai-je.

« Bonsoir, » répondit-elle.

Son rougissement ne fit que s'accentuer. Elle captura sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Ce geste anodin me fit sourire. Malgré le monde qui nous entourait, nous étions seuls au monde. J'avais bien conscience des regards posés sur nous mais je les ignorai. Je n'avais qu'une envie. L'emmener loin d'ici, loin de ce monde, loin mais auprès de moi. Mais avant cela, il serait plus que temps de dire quelque chose.

« J'avais peur de te rater. »

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Grâce à Emmett. Tu lui as parlé de cette soirée en apportant ton enveloppe. »

« Ah, oui, j'avais oublié. »

« Tu nous présentes Bella ? » demanda l'une de ses amies en me faisant un grand sourire aguicheur.

C'était une jeune femme plus petite que Bella avec de longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus me déshabillaient littéralement sans aucune honte face à son amie. Bella et moi pivotâmes vers elle.

« Jane, je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward, je te présente Jane et Angela. Nous sommes ensembles à l'Université, » expliqua-t-elle en me montrant ses amies.

« Enchanté. »

« Enchantée, » répondit la dénommée Angela.

« Edward Cullen ? Comme le cinéaste ? » questionna la blonde en se rapprochant.

« Oui, lui-même, » répliqua Bella, tout sourire.

« J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites. »

« Merci Mademoiselle. »

« Oh non, appelez-moi Jane, » susurra-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon avant-bras.

Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne voulais pas paraitre désagréable en me dégageant et l'envoyant promener. Ce que je désirais c'était m'isoler avec Bella et lui parler. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Emmett se rapprocher de nous.

« Bonsoir Bella. »

« Emmett, je suis contente de te revoir. Les filles, je vous présente Emmett, le frère d'Edward. »

« Bonsoir, » répondirent-elles en même temps.

« Bella, tu nous avais caché que tu connaissais Edward, » demanda Jane.

« Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques mois et c'est la première fois que nous avons l'occasion de nous revoir. »

« Cachotière. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, » critiqua Jane en se rapprochant encore de moi.

Je tentai de m'écarter un peu mais telle une sangsue, ses pas suivaient les miens. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer du temps avec les amies de Bella, mais comment faire pour arriver à les séparer du groupe ? Mais c'est dans ces cas-là que je pouvais trouver une aide providentielle dans mon frère.

« Excuse-moi Edward mais tu dois me ramener, » intervint Emmett.

Je vis aussitôt le sourire de Bella quitter ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'allais la laisser partir maintenant que je l'avais enfin trouvé ?

« Oui bien sûr. Mes demoiselles, veuillez nous excuser, » déclarai-je en inclinant légèrement la tête vers les deux amies. Bella, accepterais-tu de quitter un peu tes amies ? J'aimerais pouvoir te parler du colis que tu m'as déposé. »

« C'est que je suis…. »

« Je te ramènerai à ton hôtel après. »

Je la vis réfléchir et jeter un coup d'œil vers Angela qui lui fit un signe de tête.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-elle en rougissant.

« Alors, on y va. Mesdemoiselles, heureux de vous avoir rencontré, » salua Emmett avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule vers la sortie.

« Mais… » commença Jane.

« Désolée, les filles. Je vous retrouve à l'hôtel. »

« T'inquiète. On connait le chemin. Passe une bonne soirée, » déclara Angela.

Bella leur donna à chacune un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la main que je lui tendais pour suivre mon frère.

« Bonsoir Jane, Angela. »

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi la foule. Un rapide passage par le vestiaire pour récupérer le manteau de Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Arrivé devant l'entrée du Plazza, Emmett pivota vers nous, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon et bien moi je vous laisse. Je vais rejoindre la Rose. »

« Mais, tu viens de dire qu'il fallait qu'Edward te ramène, » s'étonna Bella.

« C'était juste pour vous libérer de cette blonde un peu trop collante. Je pense que vous avez …des choses à vous dire avant que tu ne repartes Bella. »

Depuis quand mon frère était-il altruiste ?

« Merci, » fut la seule chose que je trouvai à lui dire.

« De rien mais j'aurais besoin de toi demain pour aller récupérer ma voiture chez les parents. Alors, bonne soirée ou…bonne nuit. »

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de reporter mon attention sur Bella. Elle passait d'un pied à l'autre, signe d'une grande nervosité. Ce serait présomptueux de dire que je n'étais pas dans le même état. Des mois à espérer la revoir et là, je ne savais plus trop comment agir.

« Serais-tu d'accord d'aller boire un dernier verre avant que je te ramène ? » proposai-je.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Je lui repris la main. Pas que j'avais peur de la perdre mais la sensation de la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne donnait un côté plus réel à la situation. Je connaissais un petit bar à quelques rues de là. Nous ne trainâmes pas en chemin car la température était très basse. Nous pénétrâmes dans le bar. Il était calme à cette heure tardive. Dès que nous fûmes installés, un serveur s'approcha de nous pour prendre notre commande. Nous nous regardâmes mais sans parler jusqu'au retour du serveur.

« Voici votre commande. »

« Merci, » répondis-je.

J'attendis qu'il s'éloigne avant d'entamer la conversation mais il ne bougea pas. Je relevai le regard pour constater qu'il matait Bella sans aucune gène. L'attitude de ce mec me dérangeait et je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas être désagréable.

« Merci, » répétai-je plus fort.

Le mec me toisa. Son sourire s'effaça et le regard qu'il m'envoya était tout sauf cordial. Il fit demi-tour. Je soupirai avant de revenir vers Bella. Elle me fixait, un sourire sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu verrais ta tête. »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ? »

« Le pauvre mec, si tes yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, il serait mort. »

« Mais non…enfin, je n'aimais pas la manière dont il te regardait. »

Elle se mit à rire. Ce son était une douce mélodie que j'avais envie d'entendre plus souvent. Mais pour cela, il y avait pas mal de chose à dire et à mettre au clair entre nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne peur si j'allais trop vite mais d'un autre côté, le temps m'était compté. Emmett m'avait dit qu'elle reprenait l'avion demain matin.

« J'ai parcouru ta nouvelle, » commençai-je.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu la lirais si vite. Et…qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Emmett a tellement insisté que j'ai pas trop eu le choix. J'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture. L'histoire est très bien construite. »

« C'est Emmett qui t'a dit qu'elle était de moi ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai parcourue, appréciant le fond et la forme. C'est à la fin que j'ai compris que tu en étais l'auteur. »

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« La situation m'était familière et les derniers mots de ton personnage étaient exactement les mêmes…que je t'avais laissés. »

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« J'ai utilisé notre rencontre comme thème de la nouvelle que j'ai présenté au concours. »

« Je ne suis absolument pas fâché. Au fait, as-tu gagné ? »

« Oh, non. Je ne suis même pas dans le peloton de tête mais le fait d'avoir été sélectionné et d'être ici est déjà exceptionnel. »

« Je ne connais pas les autres textes, mais tu méritais de gagner. »

« Tu n'es pas impartial. »

« Si je t'assure. C'était vraiment très bon. Peut-être que tu pourrais vraiment un jour écrire un scénario pour moi comme nous en avions parlé. »

Bella rougit et plongea le nez dans sa boisson pour se soustraire à mon regard. Je posai la main sur la sienne pour qu'elle me regarde. Il était temps d'aborder le sujet que nous évitions depuis notre arrivée.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je…tu…. » Je soupirai car je ne trouvais pas les mots adéquats pour commencer à discuter. « Regrettes-tu notre rencontre ? »

« Non ! je ne regrette absolument rien même si je devrais. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-tu ? »

« Tu étais fiancé d'après ce qu'Emmett m'a dit. Et je …A cause de moi, tu l'as trahie. Tout comme moi Jacob. Mais je ne regrette pas, » déclara-t-elle.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Entre Irina et moi, notre relation n'était pas celle d'un vrai couple amoureux. Oh, je l'aime énormément mais elle est ma meilleure amie. Mais toi, quand je t'ai vu ce soir là…. »

« Edward… » tenta-t-elle de m'arrêter en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

« Non laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout. Ce soir-là, j'ai été heureux. Vraiment heureux avec toi. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, je devais vraiment partir et surtout, je devais mettre mes idées au clair. Je suis revenu pour te voir la semaine suivante mais je suis tombé sur Jacob. Alors, j'ai compris qu'il était ton petit ami. »

« Il ne l'était plus. »

« Comment ? »

« Le lendemain, lorsque Jake est rentré, je lui ai dit qu'entre nous ce n'était plus possible. Que je l'aimais beaucoup mais comme un ami. Et lui aussi était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi car il venait de se rendre compte que Leah lui plaisait énormément. »

« Oh merde. Je me suis efforcé de t'oublier, de ne plus penser à toi suite à cette visite. C'est même pour cela que j'ai préféré ne pas assister à la fête lors de notre départ. Je voulais que tu poursuives ta vie malgré notre petit interlude. Mais moi, je n'ai pas su t'oublier. Chaque jour, tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Tu devenais une vraie obsession pour moi mais je devais tenir bon. »

« Moi aussi de mon côté, je ne pensais qu'à toi. »

« Nous avons été idiots. Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à Emmett bien qu'il m'ait cuisiné à notre retour de la Push. »

« Moi j'en ai parlé à Jake et c'est lui qui m'a presque obligé de passer à ton bureau et de te déposer ma nouvelle. Et pour bien être certain que je fasse ce qu'il voulait, il a même pris la peine de téléphoner à Emmett pour qu'il surveille ma venue. »

« Heureusement que nous avons des personnes autour de nous qui veillent sur nous, » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Oui effectivement. Sinon, je ne sui s pas sûre qu'on serait ici maintenant. »

Je me levai sous le regard surpris de Bella. Je fis le tour de la table et pris place à ses côtés sur la banquette. Je lui pris la main et posai l'autre sur sa joue. Elle était douce et chaude à cause de la légère teinte colorée qu'elle avait.

« Bella. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée et que nous n'avons plus aucune attache, j'aimerais pouvoir te connaitre. Tu es trop dans mes pensées pour que je puisse envisager de te perdre à nouveau. »

« Edward, je… »

« Bella ? Accepte qu'on se voit, qu'on sorte ensembles, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre. S'il te plait ? »

« Moi aussi Edward je veux tout cela. Mais tu vis ici et moi à Seattle. Comment peut-on imaginer une relation ainsi ? »

« On trouvera des solutions. Et puis moi, je peux travailler partout. Et toi, tu finiras un jour tes études où alors tu peux changer d'Université. Mais ne disparais pas de ma vie. »

« Tout est trop rapide et trop imprévu pour moi. Et puis je repars demain et… »

« Je sais que les universités entament une semaine de congés. Passe-là avec moi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Passe cette semaine avec moi, ici ? »

« Mais mon billet d'avion… »

« Bella, arrête de penser. Veux-tu oui ou non, passer cette semaine avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, on pensera au côté pratique plus tard. D'accord ?»

« D'accord. »

« Et, » commençais-je avant de déglutir, ne trouvant pas exactement les mots que je voulais.

« Et ? »

« Et accepterais-tu de commencer cette semaine dès ce soir ? »

« Me proposerais-tu que je t'accompagne chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Oui c'est bien ma proposition. »

Bella regarda sa montre avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

« Vu l'heure, je pense que c'est préférable. Mais je vais quand même envoyer un SMS à Angela pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Et demain, je devrais passer à l'hôtel avant qu'elles ne partent pour l'aéroport. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me quittes pas. »

Dès que ces mots eurent quitté ma bouche, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Elles bougèrent à l'unisson, réapprenant à se connaitre. Je passai le bout de la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle les entrouvrit et nos langues s'enroulèrent ensembles. Très vite, nous nous séparâmes afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je posai le front sur le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux que tu sois là et surtout que tu restes. »

« J'ai une très bonne idée car je suis dans le même état. »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau avant de payer nos consommations et de l'emmener chez moi. Le trajet fut court jusqu'à mon appartement. Je stationnai ma Volvo dans le parking souterrain, sortis et fis le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la pousser contre la carrosserie et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour au moins la dixième fois depuis que nous avions quitté le bar. Bella gémit et ce son me rappela qu'il était plus que temps de monter sinon, je ne pourrais plus me retenir très longtemps.

« Viens, » insistai-je en la tirant à ma suite.

Elle resserra sa prise sur ma main. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et je dus faire appel à toute ma retenue pour rester à ses côtés sans la toucher. Je comptai les étages qui me séparaient de chez moi. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, je cherchai mes clés au fond de ma poche et déverrouillai très rapidement la porte que je refermai aussi vite derrière nous. Bella pénétra dans l'appartement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Je la vis s'avancer vers la baie vitrée et observer la vue. Au loin, on pouvait admirer en journée Central Park mais à cette heure, c'était juste une marée noire et silencieuse. Je m'approchai d'elle. Je pouvais voir ses yeux suivre mes mouvements grâce aux reflets dans la vitre. Lorsque je fus derrière elle, je l'enlaçai et posai mes mains sur son ventre, la rapprochant de moi. Je déposai la tête sur son épaule et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Je voulais juste profiter de ce bien-être retrouvé après tant de mois.

« Je suis si heureux que tu sois ici, » murmurai-je à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Je la sentis frémir à mon geste, ce qui m'enhardit. Je laissai mes lèvres se poser de son oreille à sa nuque me délectant des frissons qui la parcouraient ainsi que des petits soupirs qui les accompagnaient. Bella tendit la tête en arrière me donnant un meilleur accès à son cou. Mes mains commencèrent à caresser son ventre, ses flans et montèrent vers ses seins que j'empaumais doucement.

« Edw…ard ! » soupira-t-elle en voulant se retourner. Mais je l'en empêchai. Je repris mes caresses, pinçant ses tétons au travers du fin tissu. Encouragé par ses gémissements, je descendis mes mains et les remontai sous sa robe trouvant son antre secret. Un premier passage de la main me montra que son envie était bien égale à la mienne. J'écartai le slip qui recouvrait son intimité afin d'y passer un doigt sur toute la longueur. Bella réagit instantanément et pressa ses fesses contre mon érection qui devenait plus qu'inconfortable dans mon jeans. Je ne pus réprimer un grognement. Notre désir était à un tel niveau que les caresses de mes doigts l'amenaient proche de l'orgasme. Or, je voulais être en elle pour cette « première » fois, ici, ensembles sans plus aucune entrave à notre bonheur.

« Viens, » chuchotai-je en la prenant par la main pour nous emmener vers ma chambre. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le lit, face à face. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et dézippai sa robe que je laissai tomber sur le sol. Elle était magnifique. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit sa robe. Je voulus poursuivre son effeuillage mais elle m'en empêcha et commença à me dévêtir aussi lentement que je venais de le faire. Elle s'attaqua en dernier à mon boxer, se mettant à genoux devant moi pour me le retirer. Elle n'allait quand même pas…..si. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon sexe qui frétilla tandis que je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce plaisir. J'en avais tant rêvé. Elle lécha toute ma longueur avant de l'engloutir presque complètement. L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma queue et intima des va-et-vient lents pendant qu'elle me suçait, me léchait. Mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux accompagnaient ses mouvements. Je sentais que je partais doucement vers le plaisir quand je me ressaisis et la retirai en la redressant. Elle posa un regard surpris sur moi.

« J'ai envie de toi, d'être en toi quand je jouirai. J'ai tant rêvé de ce moment, » déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de nous faire tomber sur le lit. Je m'installai sur elle mais laissai accès à son intimité que je me mis à caresser. Mes doigts découvraient ses plis et j'introduisis un premier avant de rajouter un second. J'intimai des va-et-vient lents et profonds. Bella gémit de plus belle, ses mains accrochées à mes épaules. Sans retirer mes doigts**,** je me positionnai entre ses cuisses et me présentai à son entrée. Je ne sortis mes doigts qu'au dernier moment pour les remplacer par mon sexe impatient. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, l'embrassai passionnément avant de pousser en elle et de reprendre des va-et-vient en elle. Je dégageai l'une de mes mains qui trouva rapidement le chemin de son petit bouton de plaisir. La boule de plaisir grossissait dans mon bas ventre et je sentis les parois de Bella se fermer autour de moi.

« Jouis pour moi ma belle, » susurrai-je entre deux baisers.

Mes mots eurent l'effet escompté et Bella cria mon nom en se laissant emporter pas son orgasme. Je la suivis de près me déversant en elle. Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés pour ne pas lui imposer mon poids mais l'emportai, la calant contre mon flanc. Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes à reprendre notre respiration.

« Ca va ? » demandai-je doucement en embrassant son front.

« Oui, plus que bien. »

« Je …je n'avais pas prévu de te sauter dessus dès notre arrivée ici, » me justifiai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

« Edward ! J'en mourrais d'envie comme toi. »

« Vrai ? »

« Oh oui. Pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai voulu te sauter dessus dès que je t'ai vu à la soirée. »

« Ca aurait fait mauvais genre, je pense, » plaisantai-je.

« Oui je suis d'accord. Et puis, imagine la tête de Jane ! »

« Je pense que tu vas avoir des explications à donner à tes amies demain. »

« Juste à Angela. Nous sommes colocataires toutes les deux et elle connait en gros notre histoire. Quant à Jane, elle est dans mon cours mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment amies. Donc je ne lui dois rien. »

« Tant mieux. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tu sois là. »

« Moi aussi et pourtant, je suis bien ici. »

« Et tu vas y rester pendant une semaine. »

« Tu vas me séquestrer ? »

« Hum…ne me donne pas de si bonnes idées. »

« Je serai la prisonnière la plus docile qui soit. Je ne désire pas être ailleurs. »

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

J'hésitai à lui dire le fond de ma pensée et l'effrayer mais ça me rongeait. Je soupirai un bon coup pour me donner le courage nécessaire et je me lançai.

« Bella, je sais que c'est seulement notre seconde rencontre et qu'on ne connait rien l'un de l'autre mais… »

« Mais ? »

Je pouvais voir le doute, le questionnement et un peu de peur dans ses yeux.

« Mais je ne veux plus être loin de toi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je te connais et que ma vie sans toi n'est rien. Je ne suis rien sans toi. Alors c'est rapide, peut-être même surprenant et je vais peut-être te faire peur mais….je t'aime. »

Je vis son regard briller et ses joues se teinter de rouge. Elle soupira mais je sentis du soulagement dans ce souffle.

« Edward. Oui tout cela me fait peur. On ne connait rien de l'autre mais moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai jamais pu t'oublier et au fond de moi, je savais qu'un jour, on se retrouverait. »

Le bonheur que je ressentis à ce moment-là dépassa tout ce que j'avais jamais vécu. Je l'enlaçai avant de l'embrasser. J'étais enfin heureux. J'avais enfin retrouvé la seule fille qui ait jamais pu me chambouler à ce point. La vie ne pouvait qu'être belle à partir de ce jour. J'allais y veiller et construire notre avenir ensemble.

J'entendis mon portable sonner. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Oh non. C'est certainement ma petite sœur qui se demande si je t'ai bien trouvé. »

« Comment me connait-elle ? »

« Elle était chez mes parents quand Emmett et moi sommes partis à ta recherche. »

« Oh, c'est juste ça. »

« Ma Bella ! Repose-toi car je t'assure que demain à la première heure elle sera là et fini notre tranquillité. »

« Tu exagères, » ajouta-t-elle en baillant.

« Dors ma belle. On s'inquiètera demain. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête avant de fermer moi aussi les yeux. Demain ma sœur pourrait nous déranger. Demain. Mais maintenant, elle était tout à moi et je l'aimais. Et elle m'aimait. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Il reste un petit épilogue qui ne tardera pas à venir puisqu'il est déjà écrit.**

**Pour celles qui ne seraient pas au courant, le forum Damn addict lemon organise ses premiers Awards. Je suis nominée dans trois catégorie: Best Jella (mes meilleurs amis), best BDSM (the dominant's creed) et best traduction (alphabet we).**

**Si vous avez aimé ces fictions, venez voter : http : / / damn - addict - lemon . forumgratuit . fr / f167 - addict - of - lemon - awards **

**(retirer tous les espaces)**

**A très bientôt**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	7. Epilogue

**Désolée pour le délai si long mais je cours après le temps.**

**Voici donc l'épilogue de cette mini-fic.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Epilogue**

« Coupez ! C'est bon, c'est dans la boîte. »

Fini. Le film était enfin terminé. J'allais pouvoir souffler un peu car la post-production ne débuterait que dans deux semaines. Quinze jours de repos ou presque. Le pied.

« Edward, as-tu encore besoin des techniciens ? » me demanda mon frère.

« Non, Em. Fais tout remballer. Et vérifie si tout est bien chargé et surtout que le site soit nickel. Sinon, je vais encore avoir la proprio sur le dos. »

« Ouais ! Celle-là, toutes les excuses sont bonnes. Tu aurais dû lui proposer de payer en nature, je suis sûr qu'on n'aurait eu aucun soucis, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Hum… mais elle t'apprécie aussi beaucoup. Je pense que Rose ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu me représentes et donnes de ta personne pour m'aider, » répliquai-je en riant.

« Hey, t'es fou ? Elle m'arracherait la tête juste si elle apprenait que cette femme a reluqué mes fesses. »

« Alors je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je me tiens loin d'elle. »

« Ok j'ai compris. »

« Parfait. On se voit demain chez les parents. »

« Ouais, salut. Allez les gars, on range et on profite des deux semaines de congés que le boss nous octroie. »

Je regardai mon équipe s'affairer comme à leur habitude avec désordre mais efficacité. Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis la script qui a son sourire n'avait rien raté de notre échange. Je lui souris en retour en m'approchant d'elle. Elle était assise sur un haut tabouret de bar. Elle tenta de m'ignorer en rangeant ses feuilles et gribouillant certainement des répliques qui lui serviraient dans un autre scénario. Je me postai devant elle ou plus exactement entre ses cuisses, me collant bien à elle.

« Edward, je travaille. »

« Non, tu as fini comme nous tous. »

« Encore quelques petites choses à… »

« Non, non. »

« Bon d'accord, » répondit-elle en refermant d'un mouvement brusque son carnet de notes. Mais elle ne bougea pas.

« C'est mieux. On y va ? »

« Hum…. Ainsi la propriétaire de cette jolie grange a des vues sur toi ? » déclara-t-elle en passant un doigt le long de ma mâchoire.

« Non. »

« Non ? Oh aurais-je mal entendu ? »

« C'est une femme seule et… »

« Seule en plus ? »

« Ok elle m'a un peu fait du rentre dedans lorsque j'ai été négocié l'emprunt de cette grange mais tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi. »

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin que tu me rafraichisses un peu la mémoire après ce que je viens d'entendre, » me taquina-t-elle en descendant son doigt de plus en plus bas pour terminer sa course au niveau de la couture de mon jeanssur mon entrejambe.

« Ok tout ce que tu veux mais je ne pense pas que commencer ici soit une très bonne idée, » rétorquai-je en me tortillant pour réajuster mon sexe qui avait plus que réagit à sa douce caresse.

« Bien Monsieur Cullen, alors je pense qu'il est plus que temps de rentrer. »

« Tout à fait d'accord, Madame Cullen. Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

Je passai mon bras gauche autour de ses épaules et l'emmenai vers la voiture de location pour nous ramener vers notre hôtel. J'aimais l'appeler Madame Cullen. Pourtant le chemin pour y arriver avait été semé d'embuches.

Ma famille avait succombé très rapidement au charme de Bella et notre première semaine ensemble n'avait pas été de tout repos. J'avais dû batailler contre ma sœur pour qu'elle ne me l'enlève pas sans arrêt. Mais les moments d'intimité que nous avions eus avait permis de nous connaitre, de nous découvrir et surtout de savoir que nous voulions avancer ensembles. Au bout de cinq jours à me chamailler avec ma famille pour la garder pour moi et montrer New York à Bella, je n'en pouvais plus. Je fis nos sacs en un temps record et l'emmenai à l'aéroport JFK à toute vitesse. On ne savait jamais qu'Alice déciderait de débarquer ! Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance car un vol direct pour Seattle était en partance. Je nous trouvai une chambre dans un petit hôtel rustique du centre-ville.

A la fin de la semaine, Bella reprit le chemin de l'université et moi, je montais dans le vol me ramenant à New York. Les trois mois menant vers les vacances me parurent interminables. Bella me manquait mais il était difficile de partir à Seattle à tout bout de champ. Nous dûment concilier cours, travail et week-end en amoureux. C'était épouvantable. A tel point qu'arrivés au mois de juillet, nous passâmes une semaine entière enfermés. Durant l'été, nous avions cherché des solutions mais aucune n'était satisfaisante. Je ne pouvais pas quitter New York car ma société s'y trouvait ainsi que ma famille. De plus, Emmett venait lui aussi d'emménager avec Rosalie, sa petite amie et comme nous travaillions ensembles, nous devions rester dans la même ville.

Quant à Bella, elle avait des difficultés à envisager de quitter définitivement la côte Ouest, ses amis et surtout s'éloigner autant de Jacob qui faisait office de famille pour elle. Nous tournions en rond sans voir le bout du chemin. Une fois encore, ce fut Jake qui aida Bella à prendre sa décision. Il lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, c'est-à-dire : _MOI_. Non, je n'étais pas prétentieux, c'était elle qui me l'avait avoué. Afin de faciliter la décision de ma belle, et suivant les conseils avisés de Jacob, je réussis à racheter l'ancienne maison de Charlie Swan. Elle rouspéta un peu sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir financièrement pour l'achat mais finit par me remercier….très chaleureusement. C'est ainsi que Bella emménagea avec moi à New York et que nous retournions durant chaque vacances à Forks.

Les trois années suivantes passèrent ainsi entre mon travail, son cursus universitaire et nos allers-retours entre les deux côtes des Etats-Unis. Ces années furent parsemées de hauts et de bas comme pour chaque couple mais renforcèrent notre amour. Notre famille s'était agrandie par l'arrivée d'une jolie tête blonde chez ma sœur, Alice. Sa fille, Kate ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père avec le caractère espiègle de sa mère. Quant à Rosalie, elle attendait son premier enfant pour la fin du mois. L'arrivée de ces bambins me donnaient parfois envie d'imiter mes frères et sœurs. Mais Bella voulait encore attendre un peu pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Et puis, nous n'étions mariés que depuis un mois. Un mariage simple avec uniquement ma famille et ses amis de la Push. La cérémonie avait eu lieu à Forks, suivie d'un buffet dans le jardin de notre maison et dune fête qui s'était terminée aux petites heures du jour. Malheureusement, avec le film en cours, nous n'avions pu partir en voyage de noces mais j'étais décidé à me rattraper même si Bella trouvait inutile de partir loin.

Mais j'oubliais. Durant ces études, Bella avait poursuivi sa passion pour l'écriture. J'étais tombé en admiration devant l'une de ses histoires et je lui avais proposé de la retravailler pour m'en faire un scénario. Bella y avait consacré des heures et des heures mais elle avait relevé le défi. C'était ce film, notre œuvre, qui nous avait empêchés de partir en voyage de noces. Nous y avions consacré toute notre énergie et aujourd'hui, les dernières minutes venaient d'être tournées. Je nous revoyais, discutant, sur le divan de la cabane de Jacob, il y avait quelques années. Je lui avais suggéré qu'un jour elle serait ma scénariste mais jamais, ce jour-là, je n'avais imaginé notre avenir tel qu'il s'était déroulé.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu étais dans la lune, mon amour. »

Nous venions de pénétrer dans la chambre sans vraiment que j'en sois conscient. Je me tournai vers elle et attrapai sa main.

« Désolée. Je me remémorais notre parcours depuis notre rencontre, un soir d'orage. »

« Oh. De bons souvenirs ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix. Après près de quatre années de vie commune, elle doutait toujours.

« Les meilleurs. Je ne changerais aucun d'eux. »

Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai contre mon torse. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi et surtout l'intensité de mon amour pour elle. Sa tête enfouie contre moi, je sentis la chaleur dû au rougissement de ses joues.

« Bella. Regarde-moi. »

Elle leva doucement la tête, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bella, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne voudrais changer quoi que ce soit à ma vie. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. Tellement. »

Je l'embrassai tendrement, la menant précautionneusement vers le lit. Dès que ma jambe en rencontra le bord, je nous laissai tomber dessus, me positionnant sous elle. Elle me chevaucha, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Ne devais-tu pas me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

« Mais avec plaisir ma chérie. »

J'attrapai sa taille et nous fis pivoter pour me retrouver au dessus. J'avais toute la nuit, que dis-je, j'avais toute la vie pour lui prouver encore et encore qu'elle était et resterait la seule et unique femme de ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà les derniers mots.**

**Je sais que certaines d'entre-vous auraient aimé qu'elle soit plus longue mais j'en ai fait le tour et puis dès le départ on savait qu'elle serait très courte.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez un petit mot avant de partir.**

**Je prépare actuellement une nouvelle fiction. Un Jella car l'envie est si forte depuis longtemps que je me lance enfin.**

**A très vite j'espère.**

**Eli**


End file.
